Troy's baby
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Gabriella ends up pregnant, with Troy's Baby and he will have to choose basketball, and college, or Gabriella, love, and their Baby!
1. Author's Note

**ok alot of people has sent me message about the next story, i'm still doing Love Story. and some people hasen't voted yet, and i am so ready to make them so here it is.**

**the next story is **

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**.................................................................................................................................**

**.............................**

**............................................................**

**..........................................**

**Troy's Baby**

**it will be out shortly.**


	2. troy's Baby trailer

**Troy's Baby Trailer**

Troy Bolton had everything!

he was the Captain of the Basketball Team!

The perfect Girlfriend!

"hey Gabriella" troy said with a smile.

"hey baby" pecked him on the lips.

Gabriella Montez was the Smartest Girl At East High!

She was the Captain of the Decathalon Team.

"6 square over 6 pie, and there ya go" gabriella explained while smiling.

but on night that will change.......

"gabriella are you sure about this, i don't wanna do something you don't wanna do?" troy asked.

"Troy, i am 110% sure now come on" gabriella Exclaimed.

so the did it.

1 month later

"troy it's positive" gabriella said in fright.

"well get through this." troy said

"promise?" gabriella asked

"i promise with all my heart" and he pecked her on the lips

but troy will have to choose

basketball and he's future

or

gabriella and their baby

"troy don't let me ruin your future"gabriella said in tears. "gabriella your my future this baby is my future"troy said in tears, i won't let you give this all up for me i won't i.....*cut off* troy kissed her.

starring troy bolton, gabriella montez,chad danfordth, taylor mckessie, sharpay and ryan evans, martha cox,zeke baylor,kelsi nielson, jason cross, jesse mcartney, and brittany snow, and the zoey101 Cast!!!!:)

troy's baby coming soon! too


	3. the basketball game

**here it is, the first story of "Troy's Baby" enjoy please review!!!!**

"W-I-L-D Wildcats were number one W-I-L-D Wildcats lets go!!!" The cheerleader screamed as the Wildcat basketball team was playing against West high night, and troy bolton the captain of the basketball team was fired up, Troy bolton is number 14. and he is crazy about basketball, but another thing he loves more then basketball, is He's girlfriend, Gabriella montez, she is the smartest girl, at east high, and she loves going to the basketball games, she dosen't watch the game but she keeps her eye's on one of the player's, her one and only Troy Alexander Bolton!!!!

the game was almost done, there were 35 more seceonds into the game, troy was getting very tired, so he droped the ball and droped down to the ground, the coaches,teachers, and the students, all rushed over to him on the floor, and then gabriella montez (he's girlfriend) cameover and looked at troy, "you ok troy, don't give up, i love you, gabriella told him. troy loved the words she said to him it mad him feel so good, and he loved her too, and then troy bolton got up and stole the ball from one of the west high nights, he stole the ball, there were 10 seceonds left so he did what he did best, he was 75 inches from the net so he shot there, and the ball went through the hoop.

everyone cheered and got him onto the gym and carried him away, with excitement, he went to he's locker room alone, and then when had walked in he had found one of the west high night's basket ball teammates, no on then Zack russel!!!!

**sorry if short but hoped you liked it please review!!!!!!:)**


	4. I love You

**ok thankyou for reading both of my stories, i will try too finish both of them as fast as i can, it might take time so thankyou so much please review!!!!:)**

"WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? ZACK? troy said furiously, he hates zack russel, right after he tried to break him and he's Ex girlfriend up Brittany, but brittany started dating the Captain of the football team, Cory!

"i came to see you pretty girlfriend, Bolton, hey," gives troy a piece of paper.

"WHAT IN THE HECK IS THIS?" troy asked confused and furious.

"it's my phone number" Zack replied with a Smirk.

" why do i need your phone number for?" troy asked confused.

"it's not for you..................it's for gabriella, tell her to call me tonight at 11:30, Ok" Zac told troy in a smart Way.

Troy Hit Zack on to the floor and beat him up, he hated Zack now!!!! he tried to miss with him and brittany's relationship but he didn't love brittany,,,,,,,,,,, he loved Gabriella though, with all he's heart, and he wasen't going to let zack get her, no way! over he's dead body.

" YOU GO NEAR GABRIELLA!!!! , ZACK I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! troy said furious threating voice.

"yeah sure, when ever she gets out of bed to make me a sanwitch, i'll leave her alone!!" **(A/N: Haha got that from George Lopez lol)**

"why you little....*got cut Off by someone coming in saying Troy....

It was a Black Curley Haired girl, with Hershey brown Eye's and it was gabriella

"Troy?" gabriella asked Concerned.

"hey Babe" troy replied calmly.

"is everything alright, Who Is this? she asked as she looked at Zack.

"I'm your new Boyfriend, ain't that right Bolton" Zack said with a smirk.

"Heck No!!! i love gabriella Montez, and she is no one's but mine, i love her will all my heart.

"Love?" gabriella looked at troy confused.

"Gabriella Anna Marie Montez, I Love You, I wanna be with you for the rest of my Freaking life, if i ever lose you, there is no life to live. troy said sweetly.

"Oh Troy" gabriella said sweetly with a smile.

"oh Gabriella i love you so much Babe, troy said with a smile.

**A/N: Zack is alread gone Woo-Hoo)**

"I love you too Troy" She kissed him and they both felt sparks!!!!

**ok that was so beautiful:) Please Review**


	5. Rehearsals

**Chapter 5- Rehearsals**

Troy and gabriella walked in the east high school almost excited. it's almost the end of the middle Semestier and that means prom is coming up, and troy wants gabriella to be he's forever and always so he turns around to gabriella With a serious face.

"Baby, What's Wrong?" She Asked while putting her arms around he's neck.

"well i gotta Ask you something?" Troy Said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked Suprised.

"Really" troy replied while taking Gabriella's Hand up to the roof top Garden. (their secret hiding Spot)

"SO what is it?" gabriella asked Confused.

"these" troy took out to Prom tickets out of he's pocket, and he smiled at them and looked up to see those beautiful Hersey Brown Eyes, On the Tickets.

"Will you go to prom with me, Gabriella Montez?" troy asked hopefully

"Absolutley" she smiled and kissed him.

"Ok i got the song troy and gabriella is going to sing for the musical" Kelsi said to everyone.

"ready guys?" Kelsi asked Gabriella and troy.

"yea" they both nodded and went on to the stage.

"ok ready 4 , 3, 2, 1, Kelsi counted.

**Gabriella: take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take on step, keep your eye's next to mine, and let the music be your guid.**

**Troy: now won't you promise me**

**Both: that you'll never forget, to keep dancing, were ever we go next, it's like catching lighting, a chance and finding somone, Like you, it's one in a million, a chance is a feeling the way, we do, and with every step together, we just keep on getting better, **

**Gabriella:so can i have this dance?**

**Both: Can i have this dance?**

**Troy: take my hand, take the lead, and every turn, will be safe with me, don't be afraid, Afraid too fall, you know i'll catch you throught it all, you can see.**

**Gabriella: not even a thousands apart.**

**Both:can keep us Apart **

**Both:cause my heart is werever you are, it's like catching lightning, a chance is find a way we do, it's one in a million a chance and feeling the way we do, and with every step together, we just keep on getting better, so can i have this dance, can i have this dance?.**

**Gabriella: oh no mountains to high enough.**

**Both:ocean to wide, cause together or not, our dance won't stop, let it rain, let it flow, cause what we have is worth fighting for, you know i beleive, that we were meant to be,**

**both: YEAH...................... its like catching lightning a chance is finding someone like you, LIKE YOU, it's one in a million a chance is a feeling the way, we do, (we do) and with every step together, we just keep on getting better, so can i have this dance, can i have this dance?**

**Gabriella oh can i have **

**both: this dance............................................**

**both:can i have this**

**gabriella: Dance.....................**

"Wow Unbeleivable" kelsi said with Shock.

"you guys were wondeful kelsi said with shock

"yeah... she is" troy siad while smiling at gabriella and her smiling at him.


	6. The Future

**Chapter 6 - The Future**

Troy and gabriella were seating in troy's room thinking about stuff, and troy was mostly thinking about gabriella, he thinks maybe he should ask gabriella to marry him, after graduation, take her out to dinner, and then take her to a stroll around the park, then lay down and look at the stars and ask her, he loves her so much!!!!

"what are you think about?" gabriella asked troy

"stuff Like you" troy said and turn to gabriella and smiled, and she smiled back

"oh" She smiled

"can i ask you something?" troy asked curiously

'sure, anything, What? gabriella asked concern

"do you want kids in the future?" troy asked gabriella

"well..............yea, i love kids, but i want the right guy to do it with, gabriella replied.

"oh..... who do you wanna have kids with? troy asked

she just smiled shyly

"no" gabriella replied shyly

"come on" troy try to encourage her

"no, its rediculous, you'll make me leave after i tell you!!!!" Gabriella told troy

" Gabriella, listin, i will never leave you, can i tell you something. troy asked

"sure don't ask: she said

" well if you ever die, i won't move on, you are the love of my life, your the reason i wake up,your the reason i breath, your the reason why i am so happy, and i feel so lucky to have you in my arms all the time!!!! troy said sweetly

" Really?" gabriella asked shocked

"really: he leaned in and kissed her and it almost turned in to something

**sorry that is is short, but i thought i was beautiful:) **

**R-E-V-I-E-W- what does that spell REVIEW!!!!:)**


	7. the first time

**chapter 7 - first time**

troy loved gabriella he loved her so much buit he didn't know what he was about to do, he wanted to respect " He's Brie" and he let go of her lips.

gabriella frowned, "is something wrong?"

"Gabby........... i love you, and i respect you, i don't want to do something i like and it will hurt you, i don't ever wanna see you suffering, or in pain, i love you so much he pecked her on the lips.

"troy. i love you too, and i want to have you, and i need you, and you might be kind of releived, buit i never want to break up with you, or i don't want you to break up with me, i love you, and i want to do this!!!! I'm A Big Girl. She smiled

"gabriella are you sure, i don't wanna do anything that you wanna do?"

"Troy i am 110% sure, now come on don't worry she smiled.

"her and troy were in love and now making love, he love her so much he wanted to hold her in his arms forever, he need to do something to know that she was his forever, so they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

"troy?" gabriella spoke out.

he woke up, what is it baby, you alright? someone hurt you? you need something?

"troy Shut up she smiled.

" i just wanted to Say I love You, and i'm glad it was you!!! she smiled.

"he smiled back" Me too. he pecked her on the Lips

"i'm Hungry" gabriella giggled

"ok, do you think this is delicious... he kissed her her for like 10 minutes

" that fills me up but, i want something yummy, can you make your Super extremly delicious, peanut butter brownies!!!!

"Sure anything that makes my baby happy" he smiled and he pecked her.

"Please stay with me?" troy spoke out

"What!?!?!?! What do you mean? gabriella asked confuesed

" he grabed her hand and carased it, and sang "**Stay with me don't let me go, cause i can't be without you, stay with me, and let me in, cause i build my world around you,and i don't wanna know what it's like without you, so stay with me and don't let me go, stay with me, **Because i love you so freaking much gabby.

" I promise, i will never leave you" he kissed her hand. and they went downstairs, and mad the peanut butter brownies


	8. I'm Pregnant

**Chapter 8 - I'm Pregnant**

Gaberiella walk alone in the halls of east high, waiting for troy to show up, she always waited everyday for him by her locker, if she wasen't with him, he would be sure to find her, but when she waited on him, and Unexpected Visit Occured to Gabriella. it was Mark Dellborn.

"hey Baby" he tried to kiss her

"Please just leave me Alone." she said, tears were starting to run down her face, and mark noticed it.

"Aww what's a matter. he said when troy came around the corner and started to hear there conversation.

"did troy break up with you" he said like a little baby

" no he didn't, i just want you away from me. she said

"well no can do, princess, cause your my brie, not troy's he smirked

troy heared he's last statement and was fulled up with anger, no one misses with "he's Brie" NO ONE!!!!!

"please.....she said in tears, "just leave me alone, i haven't felt good for these last past 4 weeks, and i have missed my period, and i don't want you around me, so please just leave me alone. she said in tears.

"sorrry princess" he tried to kiss her but she just slapped him

"no one, hits me you brat, come here, he squeezed her hand tight, and put against the floor and tried to hurt her.

"leave her alone." troy stood between them.

"oh what you going to do about it?"

"stay away from my brie, i love her too much to let her go through this, i love her, she is my baby, and no we didn't break up and we never will, i don't care what life has got planned for us, heck i don't care if she cheats on me, I don't care, cause i love her!!!! so back off!!! troy said angerly

"psh whatever" mark left

troy went over to gabriella and helped her up "you Ok Baby?"

"yeah i'm ok, i need to talk to you?" gabriella said nervously and took he's hand and led to the roof top garden.

"ok what?" troy asked.

"troy, i think i'm pregnant. she said nervously

He Smiled

"really? with my baby? Our Baby?" Oh my god, that's amazing troy said excitley

" you mean your not mad? she asked confused

"Mad? why would i be mad for, your carrying my baby, and your the love of my life, how could i be mad?" he said confused

"i don't know, cause i thought you would................*cut off*

"leave you?" he finished her sentece, she nodded.

"gabby listin to me, we mad this baby, and i ain't going to leave you, never, and guess what? he said

"what" she asked

"I Love You" he looked up at her, and looked at her stomach and kissed it, "and i love you too" he smiled

she giggled, "and he/she loves you too, and so do I. she said looking at him.

"Oh gabby i love you so bad i can't handle it, he said seriously

"i know how you feel. She smiled and they both kissed passionatley.

**A/N: i hope you liked it:) REVIEW!!!!**


	9. we need to break up

**Chapter-9 we need to break up**

Gabriella went to her locker and put her books away, she couldn't beleive she was pregnant!!! and with troy's baby, she was so excited, and frankly, she couldn't beleive troy was excited, he wasen't angry,sad, or he didn't leave me, he stayed and he was excited, and were so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

gabriella went to her locker, then troy came up

"hey Brie," he pecked her on the lips "hows "Our" Baby Bolton doing?" he asked then he smiled, and he rubbed my stomach.

"I'm great! and their great too. how is the Father doing?" she asked with a bright smile.

"i'm good.... umm do you know what time it is?" he asked

"umm 9:56 why?" she asked curiously

"oh Shoot i have basketball practice at 8:01, i g2g love you baby, and i love you little one, he kissed both of them and headed of to practice.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

at practice, Troy was playing really good, cause he knew he was going to be a father, to the one he loves baby, he loves them both, even though thier unborn child wasen't born yet, he didn't care, he was going to be a father.

jus then gabriella came in with tears... she ran on the outside of the basketball court, and she tried to walk away to the back door, then troy notice something was wrong with her, and he didn't like that.

he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "you ok? is our baby ok? what happend? tell me, baby, what happend? please, tell me what happ....*cut off*

"Troy.........sigh........... we have to break up!" she cried some more

tears forming in he's eyes, "wh whaa what... why?"

"i can't tell you, and now you don't have to worry about your college, i will raise it on my own, and you don't have to worry about being a father. she tried to walk away but he pulled her back.

"please don't leave me, please, just tell me why? please, i don't want to lose you, please i love you. he said in tears.

"troy i'm sorry, i have to go. she said

"tell me a hint why your breaking up with me?" he asked her

"Sigh....The Football Team." she stormed off in tears, and he watched her walk away, he didn't want this, he needed her, he needed the baby, and he wasen't going to lose her, never he's going to win her back, he don't care how long, he has to get her back in he's Arms, and he is going to get her back, safe and sound.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

the next day, troy saw gabriella, and they both looked at eachother, and troy saw fear in her eye's, he knew now that she didn't break up with him, cause she wanted too, some one has threaten her to break up with me, and i'm going to figure it out.


	10. The Reason

**Chapter-10 The Reason**

Troy looked over at gabriella through the whole class, he hasen't been focusing on he's school work, he didn't care about it at all, the only thing he cared about was gabriella and Their Baby, he didn't like this, she has to come back to me, she just has too, (he thought) the Baby has to know who it's own father is, it has to know, and he was going to make that happen.

just then the whole football came in, and Mark looked over at gabriella with a smirk, and blew her a kiss, and i turned around, and saw tear wheal up in her eyes, and she turned around.

He was Furious, now it all came too him, Mark threatened her to break up with him, so he could have her, and mark didn't want her for her, he didn't love her, he just wanted her body, and he knew what kind of guy Mark was, he would get her pregnant, and leave her, but he couldn't get her pregnant, not he's baby, so he saw mark go over to gabriella and tried to kiss her, but she turned away.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

"gabby did you break up with him? mark asked her.

"she sniffed* " yeah Mark, i didn't want you to hurt him, and you already tried to kill our baby, i didn't want nothing happening to ethier one of them. she cried.

"that's a good Little girl, and no i am not done trying, i will get rid of bolton's baby, i don't care if you can have an Obortion, i will get rid of it!!! he grined,

troy got angry inside, he was trying to put harm to their baby, the baby they mad, now he knew he had to get gabby back, he was going to call her tonight, and get her back!!!!

I diald her phone number in and pushed the green button, and it rang,

"Hello?: she said

"hey gabby" troy greeted

"hi....troy" she tried to sound like she wasen't crying but it didn't fool him one minute

"are you ok?" he asked curiously

"yea i'm fine" she said "Troy?" she asked him.

"yeah? he replied.

*She Sniffed* i want you back!!!" she said with tears

"then come back to me gabby, i can't live without you, i love you, i love our baby, just come back to me please." he begged her.

"Can you meet me at the Park?" she asked troy

"sure when? right now?" he asked her.

"um yea.... but if your busy i will....*cut off*

"no no, even if i was busy, i would call it off. i'll go right now... bye" he said

"Bye Troy" she hung up and changed into her Green Shirt with Flowers, **(A/N: the shirt she had on in "gotta go my own way song"** and Dark Short Blue jeans, and her white Sandals, and head off to the park.

**Gabriella POV:**

i waited for troy, then i saw him show up walking torward me.

"hey Gab" he greeted.

"hey" I greeted him with a hug.

"hows Our baby Doing? he asked Curious looking at my stomach

"The baby is fine, i was wondering if you wanted to know the reason why i broke your heart for?" i asked him.

"Of Course" he seemed like he knew already

"i broke up with you, because mark threatened me too, he said he would hurt you and the baby, if i didn't, and i didn't want anything happen to ethier one of you, and i didn't have a choice, so he told me he would kill our baby, and hurt me, and get me pregnant again, and leave me. I said

**Troy's POV:**

"gabby.... i understand, you shouldn't worry about me, you should worry about the baby, i am going to protect you, you shouldn't protect me, i am making sure that no one hurts you, tortchers you, or touches you, or try to hurt our baby, i love you gabriella anna marie Montez, for god sake, i love you i love you so much i barely can't stand it, i never had this feeling with anybody else, but you, and i had a lot of girlfriends, and we mad a baby together, and i love you so much "i hugged her.

"what about College and basketball. she aske me

"screw that i love you and our baby, we are a family, i love you, i told her.

"but it's your future, i can't let you do this. she told me

"why can't I, i love you, why can't i have you and my baby? he asked her

"Troy, you must love basketball more then me, and you have to put college before me and the baby, i can't let you lose your future because of me, i can't. she said

"Your my future" he put he's hands on her cheeks

" I love you" she said

"i love you too, so so much, he kissed her, he was happy he had her back in he's arms, and he was going to kill mark, for trying to kill our baby, and threatning gabriella.

"can i have you back?" she asked

i smiled "of course, i love you so much," they kissed

**No one's POV:**

"so how long are you? he asked her

"4 months now ** A/N: their at he's house, and i have past 4 months in the chapter, so she is 4 months pregnant, so the baby will be born in 5 more months:)**

"Wow did you find out what it is yet? he asked her

"no i wanted to wait on you, i had an Appointment about a month ago, but a month ago, i didn't have you, so I cancelled it. she exclamied

"well i'm here now, make a appointment for tomorrow ok?" he told her

"ok, i love you" she said

" I love you too" he smiled and kissed her


	11. Boy or Girl?

**Chapter-11 Boy or girl?**

**Gabriella's POV:**

I was on my balcony, wondering what my baby inside of me was, i got tired of calling my baby an it, it ain't an animal, or an alien, i have notice troy wants a girl, cause he got me at the baby shower a pink blanky,pink shoes, pink pacifiar,and a pink shirt that says "Daddy's Girl" so i am thinking he wants a girl, so i am hoping for a girl too, actually i want a boy too, actually i don't care what it is, as long as it's healthy!!!

**Troy's POV:**

I can't wait for today, we find out what my baby is today, i want to name it, a boy Jeremy, and a girl, maddie, but everyday, me and gabriella, has been going to the store "Toddlers Miracles" to look at some interesting stuff for Our Baby, and there was a girl, and she liked me, and so she was trying to push gabby away from me, but i got mad when the girl pushed gabriella against the floor and try to kiss me, i slaped her, and she ran away, cause she could of killed our baby, the baby me and my "Baby Brie" i love her so much, i am going to ask her to marry me, at graduation night, and i am going to make it right, cause i want our baby to grow up thinking that it's mother was offial cause she had a baby at 18, but no gabby wasen't she was smart,inteligent,beautiful, And she will make a great Mother! but the question is am i suitable to be a father?

**No One's POV:**

troy and gabriella walked into the clinic **(sorry idk what the place is i could of said "Doctor's Office lol)** and sat down in to two chairs up front.

"Troy i'm Nervous Gabriella said shakily.

" i know baby, i know. and i am sorry i got you throwing up, and stomach cramps, i never meant that to happen, i love you so much baby, he pecked her on the lips.

"I'm just wondering what do you want? gabriella asked curiously

he sighed "A Girl" troy simply said

"Why?" she asked

"so i can be her daddy, and help her ride a bike, teach her how to tie her shoe, and most importantly keep those boys away from her, no one will touch her, He laughed

She giggled "well that's nice" she looked down smiling and he smiled at her, just then the Dr. came in and called out there names.

Gabriella Faith Montez, and troy alexander Bolton the Dr. Called out **(i know her middle name in the beginning of the story was "Anna Marie" but i though faith was pretty, but there will be the name anna again.)**

"ok Gabriella I"m Dr.O'donald and i am going to get you in to the altrosound room, and we can till if your having a boy or a girl, and i am asumed your the father?" she sternly looked at troy.

"Yea i am, this woman right here is the love of my life, and she is carrying my child" he smiled proudly at gabriella

"well ok, lets get you there. The Dr. said

gabriella clutched on to troy's hand and squeezed it and troy wishspered in her ear, "babe i love you, you can do this i know your nervous,but we can get through it. he kissed her and they both smiled at eachother, and went into the Room, and got her on to the bed.

"ok gabriella, ready?" the Dr. said

gabby looked up at troy, and he smiled at her, and nodded and he said "you can do it baby, i have faith in you, ilove you, and he gently kissed her hand, and they both smiled and looked at the screen.

troy was frozen at the screen and he looked very clueless and he looked at the screen, there was nothing, no smile, no frown just stared.

"ok there's your baby's head,feet,and it's one hand. the doctor pointed out

then troy had a big smile on he's face and looked down at gabriella

"brie there's our baby, our little creation, i can't wait now till it's born. he said excitley

"i know troy and it's great! gabriella told troy, and they stared deeply into eachother's eye's and then the Dr. broke the silence.

"would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the doctor asked simply.

"Absolutley." troy and gabriella said at the same time.

"Congradulations your having a baby Girl, i'll leave you to alone. she said and she left the room.

"brie were having a baby girl, oh my god, were having a baby girl, thankyou brie. he said and he hugged her

"what for?" she asked confused

"for giving me a daughter, and beautiful mother, indeed." they both laughed.

"I love you Gabby, so much baby, and he rubbed her stomach and you too little girl and he kissed both of them.

"ok i;m back, the baby will be due on May 27th" the doctor said simply

gabby shot up "wait no, i'm four months said loud

"what month did you and troy have sex in? the doctor asked simply.

"September" gabriella simply replied.

"and add september,october,november,december,january,february,march, the dr. explained

"that's 7 months, so i'm 7 months pregnant. gabriella asked with a smile and the dr. nodded

"so the baby will be here even sooner"troy said anxiously

"yep troy" gabby said

"i love you so much babe." troy simply said.

" i love you too troy" she pecked him on the lips


	12. protecting gabriella

**Chapter-12 protecting gabriella**

"Troy?" gabriella simply said

"yea babe" troy replied with a big smile.

"will you love our baby?" gabriella asked concerned.

"Of Course, why would you think that, why would i hate our bundle of Joy? troy asked confused

"because, Mark told me you did!!!" she replied she had fear in her eyes.

"Baby, no i love our baby Girl,and i'm so anxious to be a father,i absoluley can't wait,and i love you gabby so freaking much, i love you more then life it's self. troy said camly.

"thanx troy, i want some ice cream, can you go get me some? if their is none it...she was inturupted by troy

"no no what makes you happy,i will get it, what kind of ice cream would you like? he asked camly kissing her forehead.

"Vainella with Sprinkles, and chocolate syrup, and is there any of you super peanut butter fudge brownies left? she asked

"yeah of course, i fixed a batch last night, cause i knew you liked them. he smiled and she smiled and giggled, "troy our little girl is getting me fat," she giggled.

"No your not fat, and our little girl will be beautiful. troy assured her

"how do you know she will be beautiful?" gabriella looked up confused

"Hello.....I'm her Father.. he joked and he pecked gabby on the lips and went down stairs to get her ice cream and he's super Peanut butter fudge brownies.

Gabby....there is no ice cream, i;m going to go get you some alright? he yelled from downstairs.

"Ok troy" she yelled from upstairs.

"I Love You" he yelled

"I love you too" she yelled back changing the channel from the remote.

Meanwhile troy got in he's car and pulled out, he saw mark coming up the street with Zack Russel but Zack and Mark didn't notice he's car, troy knew they were up to something, and it was involving "He's Brie" and he's Unborn Child. she he sticked around to see what happend, he got out of he's car and followed them.

"Ok Mark, go in there, and take this gun and shoot her stomach, then tie her to the bed, then send me in and i will rap her, and that will prove to troy of how much of a player slut she is, OK now go Zack explained

Mark went into the house and sneaked upstairs.

meanwhile gabriella was flipping the channels and holding her stomach, and talking i her and troy's baby girl,

' hey baby girl, your daddy is really something, he loves you and i love you, sometimes i think do i really deserve him, and do you deserve a mom like me, but i do love your daddy, so so much, just hoping he does really love me too. gabriella spoke out and breathe a relief, and began to sang.

**Raindrops, fall from, everywhere.**

**with your picture, in my hands **

**story of a broken heart,**

**stay with me don't let me go,**

**cause i can't be without you,**

**stay with me, and let me in,**

**cause i build my world around you,**

**and i don't wanna know what it's like without you,**

**so stay with me, don't let me go, Stay with me,**

**ohh ooh yea**

**don't leave**

**so stay with me!**

troy heared every word she said, and he loved it, and she was suitable to be a father, so yeah, he got up the balcony, and opened the door, and found gabriella sitting on the bed screaming.

"baby, whats wrong? he went over to her and held her tight and a protective way

"Mark,,, Zack,, there here" she sobbed into troy's chest.

"it's ok, i'm here to protect you,they aint getting near you i promise.

"so troy, you think you can protect your girlfriend, and your little girl inside of your girlfriend, zac smirked.

"GET THE HECK AWAY FROM GABRIELLA AND OUR BABY,DON'T GET NEAR HER!!! troy said sternley

"i think not prince charming, i think you don't love gabriella, what you going to do when the baby is born? walk out on both of them?" he smirked

"no i love them both, she is the mother of my child, heck no, i'm not leaving her. he smiled back at gabriella, this isn't over,troy bolton,you'll see me again." zck smirked

gabriella scooted off the bed, and shot up with one hand on her baby bump, and her other interwhined with troy's and squeezing it,"and we'll be waiting" gabriella said and looked up with troy and smiled.

Zack left, and troy and gabriella sat on there bed finishing troy's super penute butter fudge brownies.

"you want the last one?" troy asked gabriella, gabriella looked into the pan, and thought aloud... "come on this could me my best Super penut butter fudge brownie, and it would be my last and you wouldn't know how good it would be cause you aint going to eat it." troy joked

she giggled "fine then" and he gave her a bite, and he took a bite.

"your so beautiful" he put a peice of strain of hair behined her ear, and he smiled

and the leaned in, but she instantly pulled away.

"Ow" she whined, troy was getting worried.

"whats wrong baby?" he asked worried

"troy our little girl is coming, gabby said with a smile.

troy smiled "really?"

"yeah" she said

troy helped her up, and led her to the car, to take her to the hospital.

**(OMG the baby is coming, i know that it seems, that it is the end of troy's baby, but no you'll see:)**


	13. false alarm

**Chapter- 13 False Alarm**

"Troy your going to get us killed!!!" Gabriella Shriked, while troy was speeding down the street, to the hospital.

"sorry Babe, we need our baby born" he smiled.

she smiled, they arrived at the hospital

"gabby, i'm sorry, the baby is dued next month, your only 8 months pregnant." the nurse explained

"but i had real hurting cramps, and it felt like she was coming." gabriella Exclaimed.

" so was it a false alarm?" troy asked slightly upset.

" yes, what did nurse O'Donald say when the baby was due.?" the nurse asked

"May 27th" troy simply replied.

" oh well on the chart it say's it earlier then that, so if your water breaks, come Immediantaly, alright? the nurse Exclaimed and they both nodded.

and the nurse left the room.

"ok gabby, lets get you dressed." troy said with a slight smile

"Troy i'm sorry" gabriella started to cry

"for what Gabby?" troy asked worried

" for getting you getting your hopes up about the baby coming?" she started to cry.

he smiled. " baby it's alright, don't Cry, it hurts me to see you cry, don't cry please, i'm happy we didn't have the baby today, she wouldn't have no were to sleep," he exclaimed, and had a slight laugh and then smiled at her, and she smiled back and giggled, " i love your giggles." he said with a smile, and their forheads leaned forward, and he pecked her on the lips.

**Back at home.**

"ok seat there gabby" troy said

"and do what?, Read? she giggled

"Ha Ha very funny, a little since of humor, aren't we," he said sarcastically, " i want you to seat there and watch me do the baby's room." he said with a smile

"troy your no fun" she pouted

"Why?" he laughed

"i can't do anything, and no kisses for you." she giggled

"please, please, i want kisses, please." he begged

"let me do something" he said

"Ok" he pulled up a chair, and strectched out he's lips, "ok, Kiss me" he said with a joke humor

"ok but first close your eyes." she said and he did, and she put her finger, on he's lips, and he opened he's eyes.

"go get me a root beer" she said.

"ok my princess, whatever makes you happy" he grabbed her and he gave her a piggy back ride down the stairs.

"TROY!!!!" she giggled, "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW BOLTON" she squealed

"no" he said with a since of humor

when he hit the kitchen, he saw he's parents standing there.

Troy's POV:

My parents still didn't find out about gabriella being pregnant, and she is already 8 months, and the baby is due in 1 more month, and gabriella has been staying with me at my place, cause her mom needs the space, and my parents have there own house like 20 minutes from here, so they still don't know!!!!

End of troy's POV:

troy put gabriella down, and they just stood there, and they were silent until jack bolton, broke the silence.

"so gabby, why haven't you been showing up for P.E. Classes?" he asked concerned.

"oh umm for some weird reason, everytime we have gym, i get sick." she said nervously, hoping that he bought it

" we have P.E. classes once a week?" he said confused

"well i guess mother nature wants me to miss it." she giggled

"Ok what is up?" lucille bolton asked

" what do you mean mom?" troy asked trying to hide it

" don't say (what do you mean) you know what i mean, gabby hasen't had her period in 8 months, she is missing P.E. classes, she is always hungry craving down food, and she is getting fatter, and she is throwing up constantly, and has morning sickness, so what is up?" She said furious.

troy sighed, and looked at gabriella, and she had fear and tears in her eyes, and he spoke, "i think it's time" and he sighed one more time. "Mom...........Dad.........me and gabby are going to be parents." troy said proudly

:WHAT!?!?!?!" exclaimed an angry jack bolton

"you did it now son" jack tried to hit gabriella in the stomach, but troy go infront of her to protect there baby.

"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE,DAD SHE DID NOTHING, WHY IS SHE A PART OF THIS?" troy yelled

" YOU MEAN YOU WANT THIS BABY, THAT THING IN GABRIELLA"S STOMACH, YOU WANT THAT SLUT RIGHT THERE?" angry jack bolton yelled

"DAD DO NEVER CALL HER A SLUT AGAIN, AND YES I WANT THIS BABY, ME AND BELLA MADE THIS BABY, AND ME AND BRIE ATTEND TO TAKE CARE OF IT." troy yelled while wrapping he's arms around gabriella.

" what about your future?" jack said trying to calm down

"Screw that, my future is right here BOTH, in my arms right here,right now," troy said camly, and move he's hands down to gabriella's stomach, and kissed the top of her head. and she smiled nervously.

"and i don't care what anyone says, this is my baby, and that is that." he said and him and gabby walked off upstairs, and troy's parents headed off home.

"well troy, your big game is tomorrow?" gabriella said smiling brightly.

"yeah, it is." he said sad

"what's wrong?" she said

he sighed " I'm quiting the basketball team, so i can be here for you and our smiled

she gave him a furious look "no" she got up and walked outside, and he ran after her.

" brie,brie,brie,brie," he kept on shouting, and he got a hold of her arm.

"brie what's wrong" he asked her worriedly

"you are trying to give up something you love, for me, i told you this baby would not help you with your future." she said crying.

**TOO BE CONTINUED................**


	14. False Alarm part 2

**False Alarm part 2**

"Gabby don't even say that, this is my choice, my baby is in you, and i ain't giving it up." he got up closer to her, and lifted up her chin, "and you, i'm not giving up on you gabby, i love you too much."

"troy?" she said in tears

"yeah" he said

she turned around

gabby singing

_**I gotta say what's on my mind,**_

_**something about us, dosen't seem right these days,**_

_**life keeps getting in the way,**_

_**when ever we try to have some plans,**_

_**their always rearranged, **_

_**but it's too far to see,**_

_**but i gotta do what's best for me,**_

_**you'll be ok,**_

_**i've got to move on and be who i am,**_

_**i've just don't belong here,**_

_**i hope you understand,**_

_**we might found our place in this world someday,**_

_**but at least for now,**_

_**i've gotta go my own way.**_

_hugs him, and keeps singing_

_**don't wanna leave it all behined,**_

_**then i get my hopes up,**_

_**and i watch them fall everytime, (everytime)**_

_**another color turns to gray,**_

_**and it's all to hard to watch it all,**_

_**slowly fade away,**_

_**i'm leavin today,**_

_**cause i gotta do what's best for me,**_

_**you''ll be ok,**_

_**i've got to move on, **_

_**and be who i am,**_

_**i've just don't belong here,**_

_**i hope you understand,**_

_**we might found our place in the world someday,**_

_**but atleast for now,**_

_**i've gotta go my own way,**_

_**troy's sings**_

_**wha't about us,**_

_**what about everything we've been through?**_

_**gabby's part**_

_**what about trust?**_

_**troy's part**_

_**you know i never wanted to hurt you,**_

_**gabby's part**_

_**and what about me?**_

_**troy's part**_

_**what am i soppoused to do**_

_**gabby's part**_

_**but i gotta go so i'll miss you**_

_**gabby's part**_

_**ohhh i've got to move on and be who i am,**_

_**troy's part**_

_**why you have to go**_

_**gabby's part**_

_**i just don't belong here,**_

_**i hope you understand,**_

_**troy's part**_

_**trying to understand**_

_**'gabby's part**_

_**we might find our place in this world someday,**_

_**but atleast for now**_

_**troy's part**_

_**i want you to stay**_

_**gabby's part**_

_**i gotta go my own way,**_

_**i've got to move on and be who i am,**_

_**troy's part**_

_**what about us?**_

_**gabby's part**_

_**i just don't belong here,**_

_**i hope you understand we might found our place in this world someday,**_

_**but at least for now,**_

_**i gotta go my own way**_

_**i gotta go my own way. **_

she got in her car and drove away

*The Next day at school*

"hey troy" chad's voice shouted down the hallway

Silent

"hey lets go play basketballs" chad said like a little baby

" i'm not in the mood for it

"gabriella is in there, she is running suaci...." chad didn't get to tell troy the rest, cause troy ran off the the Gym.

"Mr. Robinson, i can't run, i'm very sick." gabby said begging

"sorry miss montez, but you can't fail P.E." Mr. robinson said

She sighed and went to the line and started to run, then troy grabbed her hand,

"what are you doing?" he said worridly

"running laps" she said simply

"but..your pregnant." he reminded her

"Duh,, i know that, Mr. Robinson wont let me take off," she said

he looked over at coach robinson, and turned back to gabby "i;ll be right back, stay here." he told her, and ran over to coach robinson.

"Coach,Gabby can't run, she is on her period." troy tried to assure him

"troy, she isn't on her period," he moved closer to troy's ear, "She's Pregnant." he told him

**A/N: uh oh, the word is out that she's pregnant, will troyella get back together? why did gabby break up with him in the first place? how did Coach Robinson find out about her teen pregnancy? find out on the next chapter!!!! please R-E-V-I-E-W**


	15. don't leave

_**Chapter 15 - Don't leave**_

troy just stood there, silent, he was shocked how did the east high Gym Coach/Teacher find out that him and gabriella will be a father, how did he know that.

"how did you know that i was going to be a father?" troy asked

"Gabriella has told me that she was on her period, then when she got out of the bathroom she had no pad in the garbage cane, and also, she has been getting morning sickness, and she has been craving down Pickles and ice cream, and also your father has told me." coach explained

"has my father told you anything else, about gabriella leaving." he asked him

"ok troy lisitin, Your father is upset that you didn't use protection, and got her pregnant, so he called up gabriella and told her to meet him at the 'Groovy Smoothies' Alone so he could talk to her, but she couldn't tell you, so she went, and he threatened her to stay with you, cause he told her that she was ruining your future, and that the baby was a mistake, troy didn't need it in he's life,and that he needed to concentrate on basketball career, and college. the coach explained.

"i can't beleive my dad would do that, and let me tell you something, that child is not a mistake, me and my Brie made that child, and i attend to raise it, and i'm going to get her back, even if the child is born or isn't born, i will get it back, and one more thing, will you not make her run today, please? troy begged

"fine she can take off" coach gave in

"thanx coach Robinson" troy said with a smile and ran back over to Gabriella

"hey he said you don't have to run." troy told her

"thanx troy" she hugged him

"well i don't know what to do now" she complained, while seating down on the bench.

troy sat down beside her,"why not, can't you go to a diffrent class?" troy smiled

"no P.E. is my last class" she said

"oh so you wanna, go get a smoothy?" he asked her

she looked into he's Ocean blue eyes, and she knew what troy's father said and she had to stay away from troy, when she tried to speak troy took her hand and went to the locker room.

"gabby i know what my father did, i found out today, and i am never talking to him again, i want you, i need you, i need you and my baby in my life,so please don't leave me?" he begged while he put he's forhead on hers, and hold both of her hands.

"troy i don't know, you need your future." she told him

"oh Baby, Your my future, this child is my future" he said softly

" i don't know troy." she sighed

"will this change your mind?" he lifted her up, and twirled her around, and kissed her so soft, so sweet, so gentle, he loved it so much, he could never lose her.

"troy i don't know" gabriella cried

she saw troy's dad come up, she looked so frightened and troy saw it so he went over to him.

"DAD WHY IN THE HECK DID YOU TELL GABRIELLA TO STAY AWAY FROM ME?" troy said angry.

"CAUSE SON, SHE WILL RUIN YOUR FUTURE, AND ALSO WITH THAT BABY, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WHEN THE BABY COMES?" he said

troy was starting to calm down. "raise her, be there for her and her mother, and love her and care for her, and keep boys away from her, and protect her, and to be a father, that's all i ever wanted in my life, Gabriella and my Daughter, Basketball ain't my future, Gabby and my daughter is the most important people in my life!!! troy said

"you'll pay someday Gabriella Montez!!!!!" jack bolton yelled.

" baby don't let him scare you, i love you and that's all that matters. troy explained to her.

"ok troy i'll trust you, i love you so much" she put her hand behined he's neck, and pecked him on the lips.

"lets go home" troy said

and so he put he's arm around her shoulder, and she put her hand on he's waist and the left throught the gym doors.

**ok guys, she is 8 months pregnant, so the baby will be there soon, and also i am making a new story soon, "troy and gabriella" is the title. **

**Please Review!!!!:)  
X:Whitney**


	16. Baby Names

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Baby Names**_

ok troy and gabriella are together now, and so they went to troy's house and picked out baby names.

"ok what do you want to name the baby?" troy asked gabriella looking down at her while on of he's hands are holding one of her's, and one around her.

"i like Maddie Briann Bolton" she said with a smile

"Bolton?" troy asked confused but with a smile

" yea troy, your her father, so se is having your last name, understood?" gabriella assured him

"Ok, what about Nicole Elezebeth Bolton?" troy asked her

" yeah i like that name, so her name will be Nicole Elezebeth Bolton." gabriella said

"yeah,, and it's beautiful" troy said then gulped one more time " like her mother" he said them smiled and she smiled back " I love you Gabby" he told her

" i love you too" their for heads were together, and troy connected he's lips to her's and kissed passionatley

then he laid her down on the bed, and took off he's shirt, and they started to have a make-out session

"no" troy got up and put he's shirt back on

"what's wrong?" she asked confused

"baby, what about our little nicole, we might hurt her, and i don't want anything to happen to her" troy said and hold gabriella close

"oh troy" she said with a squeal

"oh gabby" troy said softly

then they leaned in and almost kiss when they were inturupted by a voice.

"well well well looks like troy got himself and kiss," said Zack and he moved closer to them, and when he got closer, troy hold on too gabby very tight to protect her, and their baby

"get away from us" troy demanded

" i don't think i will," he smirked and them shouted. "Mark, get gabriella" then mark came in and came face to face with troy

"don't get near her" he said Angerly

"troy, you better let him or lets say your little Daughter, want get to see her daddy alive." zack smirked

" you go near gabriella and our baby, i swear i will destroy you zack" troy said angry

" i don't think so, no mark get gabby" zack demanded

mark went over to gabby and pulled her hair

"ow ow stop pulling my hair." gabriella cried

" stop your hurting her" troy yelled

"and that's not all what i'm going to do with her" zack smirked

"why you little" troy started to speak then zack inturupted her

"shut up, or you won't ever see your beloved Gabriella and your Unborn Child." zack Threatened

troy shuted up and went downstairs

they got in to the car, and drove off

**A/N: sorry guys i have to end it here, it's storming really bad were i live, and it might ruin my system, and if it does i would have to write this all over again, so i'm sorry but i promise, their will be more next time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**X Whitney**


	17. Definition of Love

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Defenition of Love**_

_Troy's P.O.V._

i sat in the back of the car with gabriella by myself, she looked so scared, and worried, she told me before awhile ago, that she will do what ever she can to protect our baby, gabriella is so brave, i had never met a girl as brave as her, she is the best thing that has Happened too me, and guess what else she is giving me, a Little Baby Girl, Gabriella has done so much for me, so it is time for me to do something for her.

_End of Troy's P.O.V._

"you know what Bolton," Zack turned around from the Passenger's seat, " i think that your little girl will like to have me as her daddy" zack smirked

and when troy heared those words he's blood was boiling with anger, he was trying to take away he's chance's to be a father, to gabriella's baby, No Way, Me and Gabby Made this baby, and me and Gabriella has to be the parents too it.

Gabriella looked at me with tears in her eyes, she didn't want Zack to be the Father, she wanted Me too Be, and she said, "troy i want you too be the Baby's father" she took her head and landed it into her hands, and troy took her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head, and said " don't worry Gabby, I am The Father" troy said camly, and zack heared him.

"not for long, Bolton" zack smirked

"Shut up Zack, why would she want a ugly father like you" Gabriella Yelled "AND PLUS YOU ONLY WANT ME FOR MY BODY, NOT ME, OR THE BABY, TROY REALLY LOVES ME, DON'T YOU TROY, TELL ME I'M RIGHT?" gabriella looked at him with teary eyes

"i love you so much Gabriella, and I love my Daughter," troy said and kissed her

"eww eww, I love you gabriella, yeah right he don't know the definition of love" zack said sternly

"Oh yeah, i wrote a song about me and gabriella's love," he started to sing

_**Everytime our eyes meet,**_

_**this feeling inside me,**_

_**is Almost more than i can take,**_

_**Baby when you touch me, **_

_**i can feel how much you love me,**_

_**and it just blows me away,**_

_**i've never been this close to anyone, or anything,**_

_**i can hear your thoughts,**_

_**i can see your dreams,**_

_**i don't know how you do what you do,**_

_**i'm so in love with you,**_

_**it just keeps getting better,**_

_**i wanna spend the rest of my life,**_

_**with you by my side,**_

_**Forever, and ever,**_

_**Every little thing that you do,**_

_**Baby i'm Amazed by you,**_

_**The smell of your skin,**_

_**the taste of your kiss,**_

_**the way you whispere in the dark,**_

_**your hair all around me,**_

_**baby you surround me,**_

_**you touch every place in my heart,**_

_**oh it feels like the first time, everytime,**_

_**i wanna spend whole night, in your eyes,**_

_**i don't know what you do what you do,**_

_**i'm so in love with you,**_

_**it jsut keeps getting better,**_

_**i wanna spend the rest of my life,**_

_**with you by my side,**_

_**forever and ever,**_

_**every little thing that you do**_

_**(every little thing that you do)**_

_**every little think that you do**_

_**Baby i'm amazed by you.**_

"I love you baby, so much." troy said camly.

"Oh troy, that was such a sweet song" gabriella said with a smile, and planeted a Gentle sweet kiss on to troy's lips.

they showed up at a ware house.

"get out" zack said sternly to gabriella.

"shut up" she said sternly.

Zac slapped her in the face, and she sobbed Hysterically

"don't you ever touch her again" troy said sternly

"i'll do what i want?" zack smirked

"how did you get in?" gabriella asked sadly

"get in where?" zack said confused

"our house" gabriella said

zack smiled

_flashback:_

_zack and mark unlocked the gate, and went on to the Portch, and the door was locked, so he took a baseball bat, and hit the glass door, __**A/N: the glass is that kind of glass it rubber glass, so they couldn't hear it.) **__ they walked in and went upstairs and found gabriella and troy, almost kissing_

_end of flashback:_

"so that's how you got in" gabriella said angry.

"that's right" zack smirked.

"what do you want from me?" gabby asked annoyed

"i want you, your body." zack said and tried to kiss her neck

"don't touch her" troy said angry.

"oh yeah what are you going to do about it" zack said

"this" troy untied him self with a knife, that was on the floor, and he put it on a chair, before Mark tied him down, and he cutt himself out of the ropes and jumped out, and got a gun and shot zack and mark both. and he untied gabriella.

"ok baby, your safe now" troy said camly, and hugged her while she sobbed into he's chest

"troy my water broke" gabriella said smileing

troy smiled " really?"

"yes" she smiled

"then come on" he swooped her up into he's arms, and rushed her into the hospital.

**sorry that it stopped her, but theirs the explanation, and is zack and mark really dead? and will baby Nicole be born? find out next time!!!**

**X Whitney**


	18. Baby Bolton

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Baby Bolton**_

Troy was pacing in the Delevery room back and fourth, he couldn't wait for their little girl too be born, and he Couldn't Beleive today was the day they would see their little girl for the first time, he was nervous, he was nervous for Gabriella, he was really Worried about her, he could tell how nervous she was, all this pressure on her to give birth to their baby, he went over and hold her hand, and he planted he sweet gentle Kiss on her hand.

"you ok gabby?" troy asked softly with a smile.

"yea i'm ok,i'm just hungry." she smiled.

and he smiled and added a soft Laugh, "I love you" troy smiled

"I love you too" she smiled.

the doctor walked in.

"ok gabriella montez, i'm doctor Sprouse, and this Baby will probably be born tonight or in the late afternoon tomorrow, we hope you stay calm for the baby's Sake, and the father of the bay will need to be by your side at all times." the doctor Explained.

and troy went over to gabby, and hold her hand tight, "you can bet on it" troy smiled down at gabriella and she smiled back.

the doctor smiled at the both Lovers, " you hungry Gabriella?"the doctor asked while smiling.

"yes!!! totally"gabby cried.

"well we can bring you something?" the doctor asked calmly.

"well, i would like a Ham Sandwich with Cheese, and some Vaniella Putting, and a Coke." gabriella smiled.

"ok, you need anything Mr. Bolton?" the doctor asked.

"umm, Maybe a Sprite" he said

"ok, i'll be right back" the doctor smiled, and took her clipboard, and went out the door.

"Troy, can you call the gang and tell them the baby will be born?" gabby smiled.

"yea, who you all want me to call?" troy smiled.

"Chad,Taylor,Kelsi,Jason,Sharpay,Ryan, Martha,Zeke,and my Cousin Zoey, and her 6 friends, and her little brother, and my mom, and my Older sister Casey, and my younger sister Lizzie, and Your Mom, and if your dad wants to come." she frowend at the last statement.

"ok, gabby" he pecked her on the forhead, and he left the room to go call all of them.

used to love gabriella, like he's on Daughter, then he became an Enemy with her, when troy got her pregnant, now she is Upset with the fact that he hates her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

troy was on the phone with Chad and taylor.

"Hey, Taylor, it's troy, Gabriella and me are at the hospital, she is going to give birth." Troy Smiled.

"OMG, i'll get chad and will be on our way." taylor squealed and hung up, and got chad, and they headed to the hospital.

then troy got a hold of Jason and Kelsi.

"hey Jay, umm Gabby is going to give birth, so come on down." Troy smiled.

"alright troy, i'll get Kelsi, and we'll be down." Jason hung up and got kelsi, and they headed too the hospital.

then troy tried too get a hold of Sharpay and Zeke.

"hey, Shar, it's troy, gabby is going to give birth."troy smiled.

"OMG, i'll get zeke, we'll be there." she hung up and got zeke, and headed too the hospital.

then troy got a hold of Ryan and Martha.

"hey Marthy, gabby is going to give birth." troy smiled.

"OMG, we'll be right there." she got ryan, and they all head down.

"then troy called up zoey, and her brother dustin, and her 6 friends, cause their all very close too gabby.

"hey Zoey, gabby is going to give birth." troy smiled.

"OMG, umm i'll get Dustin,Chase,Michael,Logan,Nicole,Lola,and Quinn, and we'll be down there." she hung up and got everybody and they all headed down.

then troy got a hold of Gabby's Mom and Little sister Lizzie, and Older sister Casey."

"hey Miss Montez, Gabby is going to give birth."

"ok, we'll be right down." Christina, grabbed Lizzie and Casey and went off.

" then troy called he's Mom.

"hey Mom, gabby is going to give birth." troy smiled.

"alright troy, we'll be down." Lucille Hang up, and grabbed Jack, and went to the Hospital.

he was done calling Everybody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

troy walked back into gabriella's room and sat down.

"i called everyone, their all coming." troy sighed.

"alright, did you get a hold of Any of my Brothers. or my dad?" Gabriella asked.

"umm no, i can if you want me too?"troy smiled.

"thanx Troy, tell him too bring Derek, Edwen, and Marty." she smiled.

"Ok babe" he smiled and called and got a hold of them and they all headed to the Hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

2 hours past and everyone was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok gabby, when i count to 3, i want you too push as hard as you can, Okay?" the Nurse said, with troy holding onto gabby's hand, and gabby nodded.

"Okay, 1.........2...........3......push." the nurse cried. and gabriella pushed.

"your doing great Honey, i see the head." the nurse said. and troy smiled, and the nurse saw it even though he wasen't facing her.

"you wanna see dad?" the nurse smiled, and troy nodded, and looked and he saw he's Daughter's Head.

Troy was smiling all through the Pregnancy, since he saw the head, and then 2 minutes later, gabby have birth too a _5pds, 7ounc, Baby Girl._

"Look Troy, look at your Daughter." Gabriella smiled.

"She is So Beautiful." troy smiled at he's little Bundle of Joy, in Gabriella's Arms.

"She looks like you troy" gabriella smiled at her baby.

"yeah can i hold her." troy asked

"of course troy, your the father." then gabby Carefully, Gave troy the Bundle of Joy.

"she does look like me" troy said to himself. she had Brownish, blond hair, with Ocean Blue Eyes. she was so perfect, troy thought.

"you still wanna name her Nicole?" Gabby asked Troy.

"well we can if you want too, but i though of a cuter name for her?" troy smiled.

"what?" gabby smiled.

"Isabella Nicole Elezabeth Bolton." troy smiled.

"Yea, that's her name, Isabella Nicole Elezabeth Bolton." gabby smiled.

then the nurse came in.

"Gabby there are some people here too see you." the nurse smiled.

"gabby smiled bring in two at a time please." gabriella smiled. and the nurse nodded. "i'll bring in the parents first, what are their names both of yours?"

"mine our Christina Montez, and Adam Montez, and Troy's are Jack Bolton, and Lucille Bolton." gabriella said Plain and simply.

the nurse nodded, and brought in Troy's Parents first.

troy came face-face with he's father.

"Hey Troy." jack said sternly.

" hey Father." troy said sternly, he was going too yell but not infront of he's Daughter.

"Hello Gabriella sweety, how you doing." Lucille asked her, while putting down her purse, and sitting in the chair next too Gabriella Hospital Bed.

"I'm fine, Just Exhausted, that's all." Gabriella sighed.

"well you should be hone giving birth too a 5pounds and 7 ounces baby, will really whip you out, like troy for instance, he was the same size." Lucille said smiling.

"really?" Gabby and troy said together.

"oh yes, he was a Small Baby, what size were you gabby?" lucille asked.

"Oh i was even Smaller, 4 pounds and 6 ounces." gabby replied.

"Wow" lucille smiled, then looked at jack.

"Troy gabriella, I'm sorry for the way i acted about this pregnancy, but i will take it back, i hope you gabby have a wonderful life with this Baby, you both Forgive me?" jack announced.

"we do" Troyella both agreed.

the smiled. and Jack, and Lucille both had a chance too hold the baby, and then everybody did, and then everybody went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Day_

it was the day troyella could go home, and gabby was packing the baby's stuff, while troy was asleep, then hours past, and troy woke up.

"hey baby what you doing?" troy said sleeply.

"packing, today we can go home." gabby said and put her arms around troy's neck, and troy put her hands on gabby's waist.

"that sounds good too me" troy pecked her on the lips, and the both looked at the baby, and Isabella was sleeping.

"We did a good Job!" troy smiled.

"yeah" she looked over at the baby "we did" she smiled.

**Wow, that was awesome, and no this is not the last Chapter, sorry for the Delay, i've been worked up in "falling in love again"**

**Hoped you Enjoyed.**

**Please Review**

**  
XWhitney**


	19. Welcome home to a Nightmare

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Welcome Too a Nightmare**_

Troyella walked in through the door, and walked upstairs into the baby's nursery, Troy carefully Put the Sleeping Bundle of Joy into the Pink Crib, and kissed it goodnight, and Put it down on the soft Bed, and troy put he's Arm around Gabriella, and couldn't help but smile.

"Proud Father Huh?" gabriella said looking up at him.

"Yeah" he smiled, and pecked her on the lips.

the shut off the lights and went out the room and went in their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella got out her "Kareoke Machine" and grabbed too Microphones, and turned down the Volume, so they wouldn't wake the baby.

"Come on Troy" Gabriella smiled, and hanged him a Microphone.

"Okay, But i choose the song." troy picked a song and the music played and gabriella started too sing.

_**Gabriella:**_

_**they say were young and we don't know,**_

_**won't find out until we grow.**_

_**Troy:**_

_**Well i don't know if that's all true**_

_**cause you got me,**_

_**and baby i got you,**_

_**Babe**_

_**Troyella:**_

_**I got you babe**_

_**I got you babe**_

_**Gabriella:**_

_**They say our love won't pay the rent,**_

_**before it's earned, our money's all been spent.**_

_**Troy:**_

_**I guess that's so,**_

_**we don't have pot,**_

_**but at least i'm sure**_

_**all the thing we got**_

_**Babe**_

_**Troyella:**_

_**I got you babe**_

_**I got you babe**_

_**Troy:**_

_**I got Flowers, in the spring**_

_**I got you, to wear my ring**_

_**Gabriella:**_

_**and when i'm sad,**_

_**You're a Clown,**_

_**and if i get scared,**_

_**your always around.**_

_**don't let them say your hair's too long,**_

_**Cause i don't care,with i can't go wrong,**_

_**troy:**_

_**than put your little hand in mine**_

_**There ain't no hill,**_

_**or Mountain**_

_**we Can Climb.**_

_**Babe**_

_**Troyella:**_

_**I got you Babe**_

_**I got you babe**_

_**Troy:**_

_**i got you too hold my hand**_

_**Gabriella:**_

_**i got you to understand**_

_**Troy:**_

_**i got you too walk with me**_

_**Gabriella: **_

_**I got you too talk with me**_

_**Troy:**_

_**I got you to kiss goodnight**_

_**Gabriella:**_

_**i got you to hold me tight**_

_**Troy:**_

_**i got you, i won't let go**_

_**Gabriella:**_

_**i got you to love me so**_

_**Troyella: I got you babe**_

_**I got you babe**_

_**I got you babe**_

_**I got you babe**_

_**I got you babe**_

"that was amazing Troy" Gabriella Squealed.

then Gabby heared a noise.

" i think we woke her up" gabriella smiled, and she went down the hallway and opened the door too the baby's Nursery, and the only thing that wasen't there was Isabella, She was Gone.

**UH OH**

**the baby went missing?**

**Who has the Baby?**

**What was the Noise, that gabriella heared?**

**will they find Isabella?**

**Please review**

**Xwhitney**

**p.s. the song is "I got you babe" by: Sonny and Cher**


	20. The Kidnapper's Note

_**Chapter 20th**_

_**The Kidnapper's Note**_

Gabriella was panicing, she needed too let troy know, she hoped he would freak out as much as she was, but he wasen't.

"Troy?!?!?!?!?!?" Gabriella ran too them room with tears rolling down her cheeks, that worried Troy.

"Babe?" he walked over too her, and put he's warm Hands on her cheeks. " what's wrong?"

" The The Baby......she'sss goonnneee" Gabriella Shivered.

Troy just felt like he's world just came to an end, if someone took he's daughter, and did something too her, troy couldn't live no more.

"What no, she can't be gone she can't be, she just can't" troy had Anger in he's voice.

Troy ran into the baby's room, and gabriella followed him.

Troy Slinged open the door, he looked around pushing things over, "no no no, not my baby" troy was panicing.

Troy closed he's eyes, and put he's hands through he's hair.

"Troy, theirs a note?" gabriella said holding a piece of paper.

Troy went over too the note.

The note said:

_Dear, Troy_

_Aww.. you couldn't take care of your little girl, aww, that's so sad, but don't worry troy_

_i'll take care of your little girl, she'll be okay, I love children, especially if they came from_

_Gabriella, Listin if you want you Little girl back, here's what you gotta do, Give me Gabby._

_she will be mine, and you will only have Visitation of your little Princess, Meet me at the "Mall"_

_Tommorrow at 8:30, or lets say your little girl, will be found under water, have a nice Day._

_X_

_Zack_

Troy's blood was Boiling of anger.

Gabriella cried into he's Arm.

"Troy our little girl" Gabriella cried.

"Don't worry Gabby, we'll get Our little baby back, i promise, but i need you too do something for me?" troy turned her towards him.

"Yes, Anything?" Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"I want you to go stay with taylor, and i want her to invite over, Kelsi,Sharpay, and Martha, While me,Chad,Zeke,Jason, and Ryan find Izzy, and we'll get the police involve, we'll do everything too get our baby back." troy explained.

"But troy, she will be dead if he don't have me" she cried.

"Baby, i'll do everything too get our little girl back, i can't lose you" troy smiled.

she smiled back. "okay troy" She replied, and she went to go get her bag, and left and went to taylor's and she invited over, Martha,sharpay, and Kelsi, while troy and the guys go to the police station.

**We'll they find their little girl?**

**or will she be alive?**

**what will troy do?**

**will troy do something he'll Regret?**

**find out next time.**

**Please review**

**XWhitney**


	21. Being alone will Make it worst

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Missing Child Report**_

Troy,Chad,Zeke,Jason,and ryan were at the police station, waiting for a cop to come out.

a Cop came out.

troy stood up.

"Hello, i'm Officer Benson." the officer said.

"I'm troy bolton." he said.

"ok, what can i do for ya?" the officer asked.

" My 1 week old Daughter has been Kidnapped." Troy had panic in he's voice.

"do you have anything that the kidnapper left of any Evidence?" the officer replied.

"A Note" troy put up the note.

"okay let me read it." the officer took the note from troy and began to read the note.

"Oh my" the officer replied.

troy looked down, and licked he's lips.

"Okay come into my office, and i need to ask some questions" the officer demanded and troy nodded and followed.

"okay when did you notice your daughter was missing?" the officer asked

"my Girlfriend, ran into her nursery and she was gone." troy cried.

"i see, has anybody been holding grudges between you or your girlfriend." the officer asked.

troy put he's hands together.

"Zack Russel." troy simply said.

"yeah, and Zack, what's wrong with him?" the officer asked.

"My girlfriend" troy replied.

" what about her?" the officer asked.

troy looked up

"She's he's Obsession." troy licked he's lips.

"okay, well i want you too bring gabriella too the Mall, and i want you too Go up too Zack, and tell him she's alone and she'll do anything she wants, but he will have too give her the baby, and when she gets your daughter, i want her to give us a sigh, and we'll go behind zack and catch him." the Officer explained.

"Okay" troy agreed.

"okay, we'll put a missing Girl report on the news, and we'll start the plane tomorrow be here by 7:30pm alright?" the officer demanded.

"alright" troy left the station.

**With Taylor and Gabriella**

"gabby, you want me too put you sweatshirt in the dryer?" taylor asked gabby

gabriella took her sweatshirt and tossed it into the Laundry basket, "here ya go tay" gabriella giggled.

"okay be right out" taylor shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack and Mark were Watching taylor and gabriella's every move.

they got onto the porch

"i'll be right back." zack told Mark.

"Okay"Mark replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella put on Lullabys so she could learn how too sing Isabella too sleep.

then she turned the Channel and the News came up.

_Reporting of a missing 1 week old girl, Isabella Bolton, she was Kidnapped by Zack Russel and Mark Dellborn, has had the baby for awhile, The Parents of Isabella are Gabriella Montez, and Troy Bolton, Who seem too know Zack and Mark, and if you seen this little girl, or one of this two Man, please Inform the Police._

a picture popped up of a Brownish blond hair and Ocean blue eyes, 1 week old little girl, and the two man, Gabriella put the channel on Paused and began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

taylor heared gabby sobbed and she went to go check on her, but when she tried to Open the Door, the door was Locked.

"Gabriella?!?!?!?!?!" taylor shouted knocking on the door.

Gabby gasped and looked at the bathroom door.

" I wouldn't get that if i were you princess?" Zack smirked.

and Gabriella Screamed.

**What will happen?**

**will their baby be ok?**

**what will troy do?**

**will troy show up in time?**

**what will happen?**

**Please Review**

**XWhitney**


	22. Troy too The Rescue

_**Troy's Baby**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Troy too the rescue!!!**_

Gabriella screamed.

"aww you ain't happy too see me Gabby?" Zack smirked and got closer too her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Gabriella Shrieked.

he slapped her.

"you don't carry that attitude with me." Zack said Sternly.

"Just leave me alone, give me my baby back." Gabriella sobbed.

"I'll give you your baby back, when i have you as mine" he smirked.

She screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor was still Pounding on the Bathroom Door.

"Gabriella?" she yelled.

than taylor remembered she had her cell phone with her.

so she got out her Iphone, and called Chad.

"Hello?" a Voice said.

"Chad, it's Taylor" Taylor sobbed.

and troy, jason,zeke, and ryan were all there.

chad put it on Speakerphone.

"What's wrong Babe." Chad asked concerned.

"I'm locked in the bathroom door, and gabriella just screamed so i don't know what's happening." taylor paniced.

troy started to get worried, and he grabbed the phone from Chad.

"Taylor, let me hear gabriella." troy asked.

"Okay hold on." taylor said.

she put the Phone through the crack, but troy could barely hear anything, than he heared a Baby Cry, and the baby cry sounded like he's daughter.

Troy's Blood started Boiling with anger, he couldn't be there to protect, the both of he's life, he's daughter and Gabriella, they are he's Life, he couldn't live without them, and if anything happen too them, he couldn't live with the Guilt.

"I'll be right there Taylor." troy hung up.

troy grabbed he's keys and the guys followed him too the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zack just give me my Baby girl, she didn't do anything." Gabriella cried.

"this baby was Soupposed to be mine, not Troy's." zack said sternly pointing the gun at Gabriella.

"i love Troy, he's my life, my shiny Armor, why want you you get that, i love him, that's why fate has giving us a Daughter we both made together, i love him, and i love my Daughter, i don't love you, i love troy." Gabriella sobbed.

"like that will really help you" Zack Smirked, still holding up the gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy stopped by the Police, and got them, and they followed him too the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zack just give me my baby, she ain't apart of this, this will hurt troy, if he lost he's Daughter, i don't want him too hurt." Gabriella begged.

"I want troy to suffer, he took you away from me." zack said

"i was never yours, don't you see, we were nothing, not even friends, we just went too the same school together, troy is my Boyfriend, and i love him, and we made our Daughter together, and i don't want nothing happening too Our little Creation." Gabriella sobbed.

"say your last words, Gabriella Montez" he pointed the gun at her.

she was waiting for her life to end.

"DROP THE GUN ZACK." a voice yelled.

Gabriella opened her eyes, and saw Troy.

she sighed a sign of relief, and she was breathing Heavy.

"I don't think so troy Bolton." he pointed he's gun too shoot troy, but troy beat him too it, he shot zack 4 times.

And troy droped the gun, and ran over too gabriella.

"You ok babe?' troy said concerned.

"I'm okay....now troy, since your here." she smiled.

"did he hurt you?" troy Asked Examing her body.

"no, he was going to kill me, and our baby, but he didn't" she smiled.

he put he's Warm hands on her cheeks.

"I love you Gabriella Montez" troy said with loving words.

"I love you too troy." they kissed passionatley.

then Officer benson inturupted them.

"Miss Montez, and Mr Bolton?" they broke apart.

"is this what you were look for?" than another cop showed a little 1 week old little baby.

"Yes." troy smiled, and they passed troy he's little girl, and they walked away.

gabriella could see how much, he loved the baby, he would help her with anything, and he would protect her with all he's life, and he loved her.

"you must really love her troy." gabriella smiled.

troy looked up from holding the bundle of joy in he's arms.

"more than you ever know." troy smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad ran too the bathroom door and unlocked it, and found taylor, and they hugged eachother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't worry it's not even close to being over.**

**Is Zack really Dead?**

**Will Troy and Gabriella Drop out of school?**

**find out next time?**

**please Review**

**XWhitney**


	23. Purposal

_**Troy's Baby**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Purposal**_

Gabriella was sitting on the couch, flipping the channels, while troy was upstairs with Isabella, she turned too the Mtv music videos and a song came up.

_Reporter: Here is the King Of Pop, Michael Jackson, the Song "Beat it" Rest in peace, Michael jackson you will be missed._

she got up and started singing and dancing too it.

._They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here_

_Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear_

_The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Show them How Funky and Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

**With Troy**

Troy woke up and walked into the baby's room and she was already awake,and he smiled, and went too her crib.

"you were already up?" he smiled, and she giggled.

"your so cute." he picked her up.

he smelled her and she needed a diaper change.

"okay your diaper needs changed," he took her and sat her on the table, and took her dirty diaper off.

he talked too her as he changed her diaper.

"Isabella, let me tell you something, their is nobody in the world that i love more in the whole entire world, is you and Gabi, and i love you cause your my Baby, and i mean that, and i want too protect you from everything, i wanna be your daddy, i love being a dad, have a beautiful daughter, and guess what else." troy got out a Jewlery box, and stuck it up in the air. " i'm going to ask your mommy too marry me, tonight at prom, i hope she says yes, what you think she say, burp if she's says no and giggle if she says yes." he smiled, the baby giggled, and he smiled. "alright" he smiled.

he sat there and stared at her, "i love you baby girl, so much." he kissed her forhead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can_

_Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man_

_You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

_You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared_

_You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare_

_They'll Kick You, and Then They Beat You,_

_Then They'll Tell You It's Fair_

_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

she sat there, and danced too the song, and troy came down smiling at her, with the isabella in he's arms, while she sang a song.

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky and Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky and Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky and Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky and Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky and Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

and then she knew someone was smiling at her so she turned around and blushed, and saw troy Dreamly staring at her, with a giggling baby in he's arms.

"sorry about that." she blushed.

"it's okay, i like a Performance." he smiled.

he came closer too her.

"oh really." she asked while put on hand on her cheek.

"mmmhmm." he smiled, and kissed her.

"so who's gonna watch Isabella while we go too prom?" gabriella took the baby.

"my Sister Miley." he simply said.

"and how old is she, 15?" she smiled.

"yeah but she's great with kids." he smiled.

he hugged her,

"yeah your right." she smiled.

the looked at the little baby in gabriella's arms.

"look what we did gabi, we made her, we made our little babygirl, i love her so much." troy smiled, and gabriella smiled at him.

" hey i went through the pain." she giggled.

" i know babe, and i'm sorry." he smiled, and hugged her.

"i love you." she smiled.

"i love you more," he looked at he's daughter, "and i love you more," he pecked her forhead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" are you sure you can handle babysitting Isabella, Miley?" gabriella asked one more time.

"for the 5th time, Yes, now you two don't worry i've done this Thousands of times, don't worry, have fun." she shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troyella waltz around the Gymnasim, and smiled at eachother, and swirled gabriella around the gym.

"troy this is really a Dream Come True." she smiled.

"yeah it is, having you" he smiled, and she rested her head on he's chest.

"gabi?" he asked her.

"mmmhhmmm" she murmered.

"i gotta ask you something." he asked her.

she looked up " okay what is it?" she smiled.

he took her hand and took her out too the hallway.

"gabi i love you i want too spend the rest of my life with you, i love you so much gabi, i wanna be there for you and Our Daughter gabi, so" he got down on one knee, "will you marry me baby?" he asked her hopefully.

she cried tears of joy "Absolutley Troy i love you." they kissed Passionatley.

_**Oh Wow**_

_**that was Beautiful**_

_**Will Gabi and Troy stick too the Engagement?**_

_**What will their Graduation bring too them?**_

_**please Review  
Xwhitney**_


	24. Cheating or Accident?

_**Troy's Baby**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Cheating or Accident?**_

Troy and Gabriella were Engaged and Tomorrow they had too go too school for the both of them, and they were going too graduate after tomorrow, and they were very excited.

Gabriella got on the Computer, and was Chating with her friend Taylor.

_Dear,Gabriella._

_Hey How are you, i would like too know how the baby is doing_

_i haven't seen you since that Insadent with us at your house_

_are you alright, i didn't mean too get you through that i would of done something about it_

_but he locked the door on me so i called chad and troy and they came too the rescue_

_LOL, so what are you doing?_

_xoxoxoxo_

_Tay_

_Dear,Taylor_

_I'm good, and Isabella is doing Wonderful_

_and yeah it has been a long time, i'm alright now_

_i have some news me and Troy are Engaged, and it's alright _

_as long as were all okay, and thanks for calling chad and troy_

_if they didn't come in time i would of been dead,_

_and i know he locked the door, his sneaky, and nothing really _

_just cooking and Cleaning the house. what are you doing?_

_xoxoxoxo_

_Gabi_

_Dear,Gabriella_

_that's good_

_and OMG your Engaged,_

_that is so amazing_

_Congradulations, that's amazing_

_well i gotta go, chad wants me too go too his basketball game_

_maybe i'll see ya there, is troy playing._

_xoxoxoxo_

_Tay_

_Dear,Taylor_

_Yes i completley forgot about the game_

_i better get going_

_i'll get Isabella and take her with me_

_i'm sure she wants too see her daddy play the game_

_she'll be very Impressed, well i'll see you there_

_Love ya tay_

_xoxoxoxo_

_Gabi_

Gabriella Logged off, and got Isabella, and got her dressed and grabbed her Diaper Bag, and put her Daughter in the backseat in her Carseat and drove too East High.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

their were 25 mintues in the game, and troy was fired up, he was playing very good cause his Daughter was watching, and his Fianca, he loved them both so much.

Troy lined up the shot, and shot it through the air, and landed in the basket, and the buzzer went off, and everybody cheered, and troy was lifted up in the air.

10 mintues later, after all of the Cheering, troy ran into his locker room and found his Ex-Girlfriend Brittany Snow, she was against her locker.

"hey Troysie" she said flirty

Sharpay was Behind the corner watching everything.

"Hi Brittany" he said slightly Annoyed.

"so what are you doing." she said flirty

"Getting my Bag, and my Shirt,hoodie,and Pants." he tried too get too his locker but she stood infront of him and the locker.

"Not so Fast Bolton." she giggled, and he was annoyed.

"Brittany this isn't funny let me get my stuff." he said Annoyed.

"Okay" she bent down and grabbed his Shirt and put in her Bra. "get it." she said softly.

"No thanks, i'll wear my hoodie cause i ain't cheating on my Fianca, i love her too much, i will never hurt her, or do this too her" he said trying too get his bag and stuff, and brittany saw a smiling Gabi coming into the Locker room holding Baby Bolton, and Brittany smirked, and grabbed troy and kissed him hard, and troy tried too break away, but everytime he tried, she would pull on his neck and wouldn't let him go and he kept on Struggling, and then gabi had tears falling out her eyes.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME TROY BOLTON, I HATE YOU SO MUCH" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

and troy ran after her.

and she put the baby in the Carseat, and put the Diaper bag in the seat beside her.

Troy ran outside, and grabbed gabriella's Arm, and made her face him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TROY." she yelled.

he put his Hand on her Cheek. "You, and only you, and our baby, your the only one i love gabi, i love you." he tried too kiss her but she pushed him away.

"if you loved me troy, you wouldn't of cheated on me, and if you loved your Daughter, you wouldn't of hurt me." she frowned.

"Gabi i didn't cheat on you, i would never cheat on you, i went in there too get my stuff and she kissed me." he begged.

"I don't beleive you troy, i'm sorry." she escaped his grip and got in the car, and he put he hands and face on the Carwindow.

she was starting the car, and saw troy crying out the CarWindow.

she rolled down the window."say goodbye too your Babygirl, cause you have too go too court for her." she said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Gabi don't do this too me, i love you and i love Isabella, please don't take my baby away from me, i love you and her, please don't leave, i don't want too lose the both of you." he begged.

her heart wanted too beleive him, but her head didn't beleive him, " I'm Sorry Troy." she threw her engagment ring off and threw it at him and then she rolled the window up, and drove off, and left troy their too sob.

"I lost her, i lost my Babies, the most Important people in my life, i lost them both." he sobbed.

and he left the Parking lot, 3 hours later, and got in his car, and drove home.

when he arrived home all od gabriella and Isabella's Stuff were gone out of their home, he lost them both, and he loved them both, and he wasen't going too give up on them,

he had too win them both back but he had too figure out how.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gabriella stayed at taylor's and She was Changing Isabella's Diaper, and talking too taylor, at the same time.

"So let me get this straight, you walked in with isabella, in the locker room to Congraduate troy, and you saw him kissing brittany snow his Ex-girlfriend." taylor said.

"Exactly that," she sighed " if he loved her more than me why didn't she have his baby" she sighed and looked at her daughter and she saw a face of troy.

"Gabi, maybe that's not what happened." she sighed.

"then you tell me what could of happened Taylor." she looked at taylor upset, and taylor looked down.

Gabriella sighed and picked up Isabella, and went too the kitchen, she laid Isabella down on the counter, and went through the Fridgerator.

"Gabriella, Maybe you should talk to him." she said.

"i did talk too him Tay" she said getting peanute butter out of the jar and putting it on the Piece of Bread.

"when?" taylor said almost suprise.

"when i left the locker room, he chased after me, and i yelled at him threw my Engagment ring at him, and told him he would have too fight for his daughter too see her,and i left him there too sob on the parking lot ground." she said with tears in her eyes.

Taylor was shocked.

"Tay, i feel so bad about it too." she sighed and ate her sandwhich, and grabbed Isabella, and went into taylor's guestroom, and layed isabella in the bed, and began too sing.

_**Ooo Hoo hoo hoo Na na na na na na Ooh na na na,yea yeahOoo, na na na**_

_**Never look back we said how was i to know i'd miss you so? Loneliness up ahead Emptiness behind, where did i go?**_

_**And you didn't hear**_

_**All my joy through my tears**_

_**All my hopes through my fears**_

_**Did you know, still I miss you somehow**_

_**From the bottom of my broken heart**_

_**There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know**_

_**You were my first love, you were my true love**_

_**From the first kisses to the very last rose**_

_**From the bottom of my broken heart**_

_**Even though time may find me somebody new**_

_**You were my real love, I never knew love**_

_**'Til there was you**_

_**From the bottom of my broken heart**_

_**"Baby," I said, "please stay.**_

_**Give our love a chance for one more day"**_

_**We could have worked things out**_

_**Taking time is what love's all about**_

_**But you put a dart**_

_**Through my dreams through my heart**_

_**And I'm back where I started again**_

_**Never thought it would end**_

_**You promised yourself**_

_**But to somebody else**_

_**And you made it so perfectly clear**_

_**Still I wish you were here**_

_**Never look back," we said**_

_**How was I to know I'd miss you so?**_

She layed down with Isabella, and pecked her forhead, and rubbed her back.

"I miss your Daddy Too." she sighed and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Troy was on the phone with Gabriella's Friend Kelsi

**Kelsi/**_Troy_

_ring ring_

**Hello**

_Kelsi, it's me troy, have you seen gabi?_

**umm no, not since last night.**

_thanks kelsi_

**troy dosen't she live with you**

_she did but we had a fight and now i don't know were she is_

**well troy when she is ready she'll come back**

_thanks for the advice kelsi_

**No problem, hope you find her bye.**

_Bye_

_They Hung up_

Troy put his fingers through his hair, and sighed, "Gabi where are you." he sighed, and the phone rang.

**the person/**_Troy_

_Hello_

**Hey Troy it's me Taylor**

_What's up taylor, have you seen gabi_

**Actually troy she is here**

_Can i talk to her_

**well right now might not be a good time.**

_what you mean_

**Isabella stopped breathing, and the Paramedics are here.**

_oh my god, is she okay, i'm coming over i don't care if gabi likes it or not_

**Okay Troy, just hurry**

_you know i will if isabella or gabriella are in danger_

He hung up and ran too taylor's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is she breathing?" Gabriella cried.

"No not yet, she has a pulse." he said. **(idk if you can't breath with know pulse, but my mom told me you can so i don't know.)**

"Oh my god," she cried and went into the kitchen.

right when she went into the kitchen, troy came running in and saw his daughter laying on the floor, purple.

**OMG**

**will Isabella be alirght?**

**why did she stop breathing?**

**will troy and gabi get back together?**

**please review**

**Xwhitney**


	25. Troy is a Miracle

_**Hello, it's me HSMlove513, i just wanted too say JenniferAnneEfron gave me a good Idea, so thank her for giving me the Idea, about what happens with Isabella, so i would like too give Credit too JenniferAnneEfron, Thankyou for the Idea, lets continue.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Troy's Baby**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Troy is a Miracle**_

Troy's eyes started too have tears forming in his eyes, when he saw his Daughter laying on the floor with a Breathing Mask, he felt so bad for her, she didn't deserve too go through this, he wish it could of been him Laying on the floor with a breathing Mask on, and so troy ran over, too the Paramedics.

"Hey I'm Troy Bolton, The Baby's Father." he said worriedly.

"hi Mr Bolton, are you and The mother a Couple cause i thought you would be here with your daughter and your Girlfriend." he said.

"We had a fight, and i didn't know where she took the baby at, and where she went" he said.

"Oh" he simply said

"Is my baby going too be ok?" he said shakily.

"we hope so" the Paramedic sighed and troy hated those 3 words, he didn't like the sound of hope.

than the Paramedics, went outside too get something, and troy bent down and touched his baby's cheeks.

"come on baby, i love you, don't die on daddy, please don't die baby, please." she cried, had tears coming out, and than he heard a baby cry, and he looked up and saw an Opened Ocean Blue eyed breathing Baby on the floor alive and awake, and he smiled.

"_your alright." _he whispered, and scooped her up in his arms, and thankgod that his littlegirl was alright.

the Paramedic's came in Releive, and than Gabriella came back through the room with tears in her eyes.

and troy smiled at her.

"Isabella is ok" he smiled.

the Paramedics took gabi into a corner and told her. "we think your Daughter stopped breathing cause of the Missing of her father, we think she is too close too the father, so we hope you work things out for the child." he sighed.

"Thankyou sir" she sighed and led them too the door, and they left, and she turned too taylor, and taylor smiled.

"Thankgod she is alright gabi?" taylor smiled.

"yeah it's a Miracle, i thought i was going too lose her." she cried.

"well you didn't gabi." she smiled, and gabi smiled and looked down at the troy holding the baby in his arms.

troy looked up at a heartbroken gabi "gabi i.." he was Inturupted by her running too her room, and troy got up and gave the baby too taylor and ran after gabi, and he ran too her door, and he was about too Open it, when she heared, her crying on the phone talking on the phone with her mom.

the phone was on Speakerphone.

**Christina/**_Gabi_

**Hello Sweety, what's wrong?**

_Mom i can't do this anymore_

**Do what honey?**

_I can't let Mark run My life, and tell me that troy can't see his Daughter._

**Well Babydoll, why does he tell you that for?**

_cause he said i killed zack?_

**Baby you didn't kill nobody, your not that kind of person.**

_that's not all mom_

**Oh then what else is wrong?**

_Mom i think I'm pregnant._

troy smiled out the door, he thought of how wonderful it would be too have another child in his life, but one problem, that haven't done anything since They Conceived Isabella.

**Oh Honey, that's wonderful, but you told me you and troy haven't had sex since Isabella was Conceived.**

_Well Mom, 1 month ago, after the baby was born, While troy was at Basketball Practice, i was washing dished while Isabella took a nap, and someone called my name from behind, and i saw no one, and than i turned around and saw Mark, he slapped me across the face and told me he would kill me if i didn't do as he said, and he rapped me, and he didn't use a Condom, and now i have too live with the Regret of that for the rest of my life. "_she cried into the phone.

and troy wasen't mad at her, he was mad at Mark, and he was going too do what was best for gabi, if she wanted too keep the baby, he would understand, but if she dosen't he would still Understand, cause the baby wouldn't have a father, cause Mark would Abandon it, and leave gabi, and i would be it's father anyways.

**well what are you going too do?**

_i was thinking about keeping it and telling troy it's his._

**Honey what about if it dosen't look like you, then what are you going too do?**

_your right mom, i'm going too call for an Obortion._

**Well i will Understand, it don't regret killing the baby, cause i would do the same.**

_really? why?_

**cause if it wasen't from someone i loved, then i wouldn't have it.**

_but mom troy cheated on me_

**Baby he would never cheat on you, do you love him?**

_Yes mom i love him so much_

**well it's all okay, he wouldn't cheat on you gabi, i know troy, he loves you more than you love him.**

_Thanks mom, but i'm going too call right now, and ask for an Obortion._

**Okay babydoll, i love you**

_Love you too momma_

**Bye**

_bye_

they both hung up and troy was Okay with the Dicision but he didn't like the idea at all about killing the baby, he wasen't alright with it, and gabi called the Dr.

**Doctor/**_Gabi_

**Hello**

_Yes my name is gabriella Montez_

**Hello Gabriella, what can i do for you?**

_Yes, well i gotten Rapped, and i don't want too keep the baby, cause it isn't from someone i love, and i can't handle two kids right now._

**well Okay gabi, stop by her in a few hours, and and will prepare the obortion**

_Thankyou so much_

**your welcome gabi, have a nice day**

_you too_

the both hung up and gabriella had tears falling out of her eyes, and she was blaming herself for killing a baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A Few Hours Later_

Gabriella was at the doctor's office, reading a Magazine, and then they called her up.

"Hello, i'm Gabriella i'm here for an Obortion Appointment" she sighed.

"oh yes Gabriella Montez, the doctor will see you now." the nurse smiled.

"Thankyou" and she went through the back door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hello Gabriella I'm Doctor Scottsman, i will be doing the operation." she frowned.

"well Doctor,Scottsman, i decided too keep the baby." she smiled.

"really, are you sure?" she smiled.

"Absolutley." she smiled.

"Okay, well have a nice day" she smiled and Opened the door for her, and she left, and got in her car and drove too taylor's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile with Troy_

Troy was On the phone with his dad's Longtime friend Charlie,he was a Lawyer, and gabriella told him too go too court if he wanted too see his daughter,so he was doing as she said, but he had a plan too win gabriella back.

**Charlie/**_Troy_

**Hello Troy**

_Hey Charlie_

**What can i do for you?**

_Yes, i'm trying too Gain Custody of my Daughter._

**You have a Daughter?**

_Yes, with My Beautiful Girlfriend._

**Oh well why do you want too to get custody of your daughter if your girlfriend is the mother.**

_well we had a fight, and she won't let me see her, and i want too, and i have a plane too win her back._

**well troy, if she won't let you see your child, she can get introuble.**

_Charlie i dont want gabi too get in trouble._

**well do you have a plane?**

_i do_

**okay what do you need?**

_a Courtdate_

**Okay, i will ask the Judge, and i will get back too you.**

_Okay Charlie, thanks._

**No problem Troy**

_Bye_

**Bye**

they both hung up, and troy had tears running out of his eyes then his phone rang and sniffed and answered it.

**Troy/**_Taylor_

**hello**

_Hey Troy_

**Hey Tay,What's Up**

_Nothing,have you been Crying?_

**No Taylor!**

_Troy i can till if you've been crying?_

**Ok i have, i miss gabi so much, i love her.**

_well i don't know troy, i don't know how too convience her._

**it's okay tay, how is she taking about the Obortion?**

_how did you know about that._

**i heard her talking too her mom about it over the phone.**

_oh well she didn't get an Obortion, she is keeping it._

**that's good**

_really? i thought you would be jealous cause it's from a diffrent guy?_

**Tay i don't care who the father is, i will be the father.**

_are you sure troy?_

**i'm sure, i'll talk to you later, i gotta go.**

_okay troy talk to you later_

**bye**

_bye_

they hung up, and troy went upstairs and took a nap.

**Ok a little drama in this**

**Gabriella is pregnant with another's guys child?**

**will troy stick too his word about being the father?**

**will him and gabriella be together again?**

**if not, will he gain Custody, of Isabella?**

**find out next time**

**please please review**

**XWhitney**


	26. I don't wanna be a dad

_**Troy's Baby**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**I don't wanna be a dad**_

it was a hot summer day, and gabriella was sitting in her room watching television, then someone knocked on her door.

she ran downstairs, and she opened the door, and found Mark Dellborn.

"hey princess." he smirked

"what you want?" she said.

"i want more sex from you." he grinned.

"i can't and will not ever have sex with you." she talked back.

"oh yeah you did before." he said while walking in shuting the door behined him.

"no you rapped me and got me pregnant." she said.

"Y-Your pregnant." he stuttered.

she nodded sadly.

then he punched her stomach.

"I DON"T WANNA BE A DAD, I DON"T WANT YOU, I WANT SEX FROM YOU!." he shouted and ran out the door.

and she crawled onto the floor and called troy.

**Troy/**_Gabriella_

**Talk to me**

_troy its me, gabi, help me_

**what's wrong babe?**

_mark he killed my baby_

**he killed isabella? "**troy was getting anger in his body and voice, if he hurt isbella, he was even in pain now cause he hurt gabi.

_no he got me pregnant, and then he just said he didn't want to be a dad, and hit me in the stomach and i think the baby is dead._

**gabriella i will be right there.**

_Hurry up and save me _

then they hung up and troy ran to his car, and raced down the street to gabi's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_at Gabriella's House._

Troy ran through the door, and found gabriella bleeding on the floor.

"gabi." he was crying now, he couldn't lose gabriella.

"hurry up and save me troy." she said breathly.

"i will gabi, where's isabella?" he said concerned.

"in my room." she said.

and he carried gabi too the car, and put her in the front seat.

"i'll be right back." he smiled and kissed her forhead.

he ran up the stairs and found Isabella standing up at her crib he grabbed her, and and ran back downstairs outside to his car, and put her in the carseat in the back, and got on the other side and raced to the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_At The Hospital_

"please help my girlfriend is pregnant, and she got hit." he said carring her.

"ok put her in the wheelchair." the doctor said.

"okay, i'll be right back we gotta get our daughter." he said.

and he ran outside and got isabella, and carried her inside.

_2 hours later_

Gabriella was awake, and okay, but they didn't know if the baby was okay.

the doctor came in.

"i'm sorry miss montez, but the baby is dead." he said sadly, and she cried.

"come here baby." he hugged her and hold her tight and let her cry into his chest.

**how was that for a chapter**

**how will gabi handle with the miscarriage?**

**will troy be okay?**

**will gabi and troy do it?**

**please review**

**Xwhitney**


	27. Getting Back Together

_**Troy's Baby**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Getting back together**_

Gabriella sat in her room staring off into space, and thinking about how it would be if she never lost her baby, she kept on thinking it was her fault, she wished she would go back in time, and not open the door, and protect her baby, so it would still be here still, but she is feeling guilty.

Troy came in the room "how are you babe....." he realized what he said, " i mean how are you gabi" he smiled.

"its okay troy, if you call me babe, but i kind of wanna be alone." she sniffed and looked down.

he cameover "no, i don't wanna leave you like this." he said with tears.

"Troy i just lost a baby, you should be mad at me, for having sex with someone else." she cried.

"gabriella we broke up, remember? we don't have to feel jealous of eachother anymore." he sighed with tears in his eyes cause of saying it.

"Are you sure." she cried.

"if your sure?" he sighed.

"troy i still love you." she cried.

"i love you too babe." he smiled and she kissed him, and it almost led into more and he pulled apart.

'Am I forgiven?" he grinned.

"yes but what happened." she said confused.

"i went into my locker room, and she was there, and i told her to get out of my way so i can get my stuff, and she said she was flirting with me, and i told her i was cheating on you, and she just sighed, and i tried to get my stuff and she bent down and got my jersey, and stuffed it in her bra and told me to get it, and i told her forget it, and i bent down and the next thing i know is her lips are touching mine, and i tried and tried to escape her, but she was all over me." he explained.

"you know i kind of believe you?" she giggled.

" but am i forgiven?" he grinned

"yes" she smiled and pecked her lips.

_the next day_

Gabriella was folding Laundry and a one year old came to her side.

"hi babygirl." she smiled.

"Momma" she giggled.

"how are you" she smiled

"Gud" she smiled.

troy came in the room, and grabbed Isabella from the side, and started tickling her.

"da da." she laughed.

"you two are wild." she smiled.

"ya but im wild for you." he smiled.

gabriella knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.

**do you all think i should end it soon, or keep on going.**

**and no mean reviews please.**

**Xwhitney**


	28. its hard to let go

_**Troy's Baby**_

_**Chapter 28**_

_**its hard to let go**_

_**3 years later**_

Little 5 year old Isabella was starting preschool and gabriella was sobbing and troy was acting cool.

"OMG Troy, i can't beleive it! our little princess is starting preschool, watch her carry her little handle on her lunch box as she walks out of our life." she cried

"Gabi she's going to preschool not prison, and she'll do fine, she's tuff, she's a bolton, she will be the cutest kid there." he smiled.

"i know, i know, but still, its hard to let go, very very hard, i wish she was still a little baby" she sobbed and isabella was looking at her mom strange.

"honey, she will be ok, you go to work, and i'll take her to preschool." he said camly then Corbin barged in.

"prty in de house uh huh!" Chad yelled and gabriella sobbed.

"What no Prty"he pouted.

"no" troy glared at him.

"but dude! i brought my big spoon." he pouted.

troy glared at him then chad looked down "fine" he got cereal and milk and made cereal and left to the living room.

Isabella jumped from the table, and tucked on troy's shirt "daddy?" she looked up.

"yes princess?" he said.

"can we go to school now?" she whined.

"alright. come on" he kissed gabriella's forhead "Love you" he smiled.

"Love you too" she smiled then isabella ran too her "love you mommy" she smiled.

"love you too angel" she hugged her.

"lets go baby" troy said and she ran outside and troy looked at gabi "she'll be fine." and he left out the door.

**at the preschool**

Troy walked into a room of screaming kids, and a messy room, and then a woman about 27 walked up to him.

"Hello, im the teacher miss Symone, but the students call me jasmine, and your name is?" she said shaking his hand.

"hello im troy bolton and this is isabella nicole Bolton, and her mother is name gabriella Bolton, but she is at work." he smiled.

"i see, hi Isabella are you called izzy,or isabel or just isabella?" she smiled.

"Isabella im 4 years old" she smiled holding up 4 fingers and troy smiled down at her.

"4 is a big number isabella, what about you take a seat beside aaron, and teddy, and you'll fit right in ok?" she smiled.

"ok" she took her little lunch box and sat beside them.

"she is so adorable" miss symone said.

"thankyou, she is a beautiful little girl." he smiled.

"well mr bolton, i think you should head out of her" she smiled.

"but what about isabella?" he stammered.

"she's staying here silly" she laughed at his humor.

"oh ok" he said and walked over to his little girl and bent down too her.

"love you princess and i'll see u when u get home, so give me a kiss?"he said and the two little boys laughed, and Isabella frowned.

"what's wrong sweety?" he said worridly.

"i don't wanna kiss u goodbye." she said.

"but your my little girl babydoll, and i love you, and daddy wants a kiss." he said.

"stop treating me like a baby i'm 4 years old." she stated and ran off, and left troy devastated and he sighed and got up and walked up to the door, and turned one last time, and stared at isabella, and isabella looked up at him with teary eyes, and he gave a small smiled and left out the door.

**back at the boltons**

troy was laying on the chair depressed leaning on the chair arm and staring at the t.v.

Gabriella walked through the door, "im home" she said slamming the door.

"cool" he simply said and sighed.

"what's wrong?" she said worriedly.

"nothing" he looked down.

"troy what's wrong you get dissed by one of the preschoolers" she giggled.

"yeah but i didn't get disses, it was Isabella" he standed up on his feet and headed over to the counter.

"well what she do?" she asked.

"she was happy and giggling and everything, so i was about to leave, but i went over too her, and told her to give me a kiss goodbye, then all of a sudden she blew me off, and wouldn't give me a kiss." he sighed.

"troy she is 4, she'll forgive you for this." then right then she walked through the door.

"hi mommy" she hugged her.

"hi sweety" she kissed her.

"hi babe" troy said softly.

"hello father" she said sticking out her hand and he shook it.

then she headed into the living room.

"well i guess i was wrong." she took her stuff and left upstairs and then troy went into the living room and saw isabella asleep on the couch and he smiled, and took her blanky and put it over her and pecked her forhead.

"daddy loves you sweetheart." then he sighed and left upstairs.

**ok too some of you its kind of depressing**

**but these ideas aren't mine there from an episode of full house.**

**so i hope u enjoyed**

**and sorry for the long wait**

**please review**

**Xwhitwhitbaby**


	29. The Car Accident

_**Troy's baby**_

_**chapter 29**_

_**the car accident**_

Troy was seating at the breakfeast table with one arm leaning on the table, and holding up his head, and the other on the table, staring off to space.

"troy, i made some coffee." gabriella said pouring some into a mug, and handed it infront of troy, and he just looked at it with cold eyes, and shook his head, and looked back into open space, she knew what he was thinking about, still thinking about isabella.

"troy you'll be alright." she said, he ignored her, and she sighed.

"hi momma." isabella came in, and troy looked at her.

"hi babydoll." he smiled at her.

"i hate you daddy, i don't love you no more, i don't want you, i Want a diffrent daddy, not you!" she shouted and grabbed her lunchbox, and ran to the living room.

"Isabella?" gabriella shouted, as troy put his fingers through his face up to his hair to hide the tears.

"troy?" she said looking at him upset.

"umm, gabi, im not very hungry, umm, im going to take a ride to the store, you want anything?" he said rubbing his eyes

she shook her head.

"i love you so much." he kissed her forhead, and rubbed his head.

"i love you too." she said leaning her head on the wall.

as troy got into his car he slammed the door, and gabriella looked out the window, and saw him hit the sterring wheel, and cry in to his crossed arms on the steering wheel.

**on the highway**

as troy was driving he had tears in his eyes, he passed every sighn on the highway, and then, he was hit by another car.

his car flew through the air, and landed on the lane, and he was under it and he scratched up his back,elbo, and rist.

**at home with gabriella**

gabriella was washing dishes and then the phone rang, and she took the rag and wiped off her hand, and grabbed the phone and answered it.

**gabriella/**_caller_

**hello?**

_hello. is this the bolton residence?_

**yes it is, may i ask who's calling?**

_yes,we have some bad news?_

**what kind of bad news?**

_well troy bolton was in a car accident, and he is at the hospital. he is unconcious, he broke his rist,leg, and arm, he scratched his rist,elbo, and back up real bad, but we think he might make it._

**might? sir you don't understand, you need to make sure troy is alive, he has a family here, a 3 year old little girl, a job,and friends, he has done anything wrong to deserve this.**

_i know , but this can happen to anyone._

**thankyou for letting me know sir**

_no problem miss, just doing my job, i hope he revovers._

**me too, thankyou**

with that they hung up

**at the hospital**

gabriella was coming down the hallway

"hello, im gabriella montez, my fiancee is troy bolton he is unconcious." she said.

"yes he is right here, we need you to wait out here." she said

"no i need to see him now, i have someone with me who can wake him up." she said.

"ok" she said

gabriella went back to the waiting room and saw isabella playing with toys, and grabbed her.

"ok right in this room, u have 10 mintues." she said and left.

"honey before we go in, daddy is hurt, he was in an accident today, and he is sleeping, and i need you to wake him up." gabriella said.

"but he hates me momma." she said

"no daddy dont. daddy loves you to death, your daddys world, daddy would rather be like this for you. he loves you." gabriella smiled.

"ok." she said, and climbed onto the bed , and layed beside her daddy troy.

"daddy,im sorry i said i hated you, i love you daddy, mommy has been crying, i love you daddy, please wake up, your nap is over." she giggled and kissed his lips.

right then troy's eyes flutter, and soon to be ocean blue eyes.

gabriella cried tears of joy, and ran to troy and hugged him

"troy im so glad your alright." she cried.

"i am too, izzy? where is my baby?" he asked.

"she's right beside you silly." she smiled and troy looked over and saw a smiling baby.

"baby?" he smiled.

"i love you daddy." she smiled.

"i love you more than anything babydoll." he grabbed her and hugged her.

and gabriella scoffed.

"gabi are you jealous?" troy chuckled.

"no,i thought you loved me more than anything?" she pouted.

"i love you BOTH, more than anything." he smiled

"good." they both hugged and had a moment.

**okay sorry for the delay**

**but this was a moment**

**please review **

**Xwhitney**


	30. The Wedding and Another Baby

_**Troy's Baby**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**The Wedding and another baby**_

Troy Recoverd from his accident and is back to normal, him and Isabella sat on the couch talking about her job as a Flowergirl.

"now sweetie, now that your four years old, you have the most important job of the wedding, the flowergirl." he smiled.

"Yep." she said.

"ok" he said lifting her up onto the ground, "now do you know what to do?" he said.

"duh, you take the flower petals and throw them on the floor, piece of cake." she said.

"your so Cute, Now Were gonna suprise Mommy with a song at the wedding ok, so Uncle Ryan, is gonna let us rehearsal, so lets go." he lifted her up and carried her over to the studio.

**The Wedding Day**

Gabriella stood up, as sharpay,Taylor,Kelsi,Martha,and her mom, and Isabella played in the balloons.

"your Dress is so beautiful Gabriella." sharpay said.

"thanks." she smiled.

"mommy look pretty." isabella giggled.

"thankyou sweetie." gabriella smiled.

"i got some news." gabriella said and walked off.

"what?" Taylor said anxiously.

"I'm Pregnant again." she smiled big.

"oh my gosh, congrates, does troy know?" taylor smiled.

"no not yet." she sighed.

then the bells rang for the wedding to start.

"well here it goes." gabriella smiled sightly.

as the music played, Troy was up at the alter, and saw his little girl walked down the isle and threw petals on the ground and smiled. after she was done, troy's dad jack lifted her up and sat her beside him.

then Gabriella came down the isle, and troy thought she was so beautiful.

as Gabriella approached the alter, troy grabbed her hand, and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentleman, were gathered here today, to exspierence this moment for Troy and Gabriella." the preacher said **(sorry i didn't know what the preacher says at this point.)**

"first Troy and his Daughter has a song for gabriella." he said as troy and gabriella went to the piano.

Isabella sat beside him, and started playing.

**If every word i said, could make you laugh, i'd talk forever.**

_Isabella:_**Together my love**

**I asked the skies what they had, Hoo,it'd showed forever.**

_Isabella:_**Together My My My My My My**

**if the sun got sent to you,it'd fill your love with joy, i stayed forever.**

_Isabella:_**Together My My My My My**

_Isabella:_**Forever, FOREVER.**

**I've been so happy lovin you.**

_Isabella:_**Together my Love.**

**If the love i have for you, could live in your heart then may it forever .**

_Isabella:_**Together my love.**

_Isabella:_**Forever, FOREVER**

**I've been so happy lovin you.**

_Isabella:_**Love.**

_Troy,Isabella,and Gabriella:_**If every word i said could make you laugh, i'd talk forever.**

**aaaaahhhhh**

**My My My My My My My**

_Isabella: Forever, FOREVER!_

**I've Been so Happy Lovin You!!**

Troy kissed Gabriella, and troy kissed isabella's forhead, and gabriella did the same as well, and went back to the alter.

"now, do you Troy, take Gabriella to be your wife, to gather and to hold, in sickness, and in health,as long as you both shall live." he said.

"I Absolutley Do" troy said slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Gabriella do you take Troy to be your Husband, to Gather and to hold, in sickness and in health,as long as you both shall live." she said, slipping the ring on his finger.

"now i may pronounced you husband and wife, now you may kiss the bride." the preacher said, and troy kissed gabriella with passion, and let go of her after a mintue kiss.

"now i pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Bolton" he said.

**At the After Party**

Gabriella made her way through with a glass of water, and taped on it to get everybody's attention.

"umm i just have some news, Troy,Isabella, Im having a Baby" she smiled, and troy's mouth grew into a big grin.

"oh my god, amazing brie." he kissed her with passion and everybody awwed.

"Im gonna be a big sister." Isabella smiled.

"yes you are." she smiled, as troy lifted her up and kissed her face off.

"I love you Gabriella Bolton"he kissed her.

"and I love you Isabella Nicole Elezebeth Bolton." he smiled and kissed her forhead.

**Ok in the next chapter will be the last, then their will be a Sequal, i can give you some thought about the sequal, im just gonna say, Isabella will be 15, and the baby that will be born in the next chapter will be 11, and Isabella is having boy Trouble, and she is Boy crazy, and Troy tries to protect her from everything, and i don't wanna give the rest away, i think i will have the sequal up in a month.**

**song Forever by Uncle Jesse from Full house and the Beach Boys. **

**please review.**


	31. Happy Ending

_**Troy's Baby**_

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Happy Ending**_

its been 3 years since Troy & Gabriella Gave Birth too their new daughter. Brittany Lynn Bolton, and Isabella then Gabriella is pregnant again, with her 3rd child. they all were happy, Isabella was 6 years old now and Brittany was 3 years old, and now lived in Los Angeles were Troy is a Professional Basketball player for The Lakers, & Gabriella a Subsitute Teacher for Elementary School. Isabella is in Kindergarten, and While everyone is gone Brittany goes to work with Gabriella.

"now Class if you devide 21 by 56 what would be the answer to that." she turns around and see's one student laughing.

"exscuse me, Molly if theirs something so funny you and Kayla like to share, the whole class would be happy to hear it." Gabriella taught 6th Grade, the girl just sighed and silenced.

"go go go." The Coach yelled at the team to shoot all their balls in the basket, troy was good at this professional basketball, but he missed playing with his friends, Chad,Zeke,& Jason, but he loved his new life, he has a wife,kids,& a job, what could be better than that, and they all could visit their friends still.

i guess This all started from troy's baby.

**sorry its so short, i can't think of nothing else, & im trying to work on my new Story "Always have, Always Will" & "10 things i hate about you" thanks for reading. **

**please review**

**X****whitney Alexis**


End file.
